Mind Games
by LunaShadowWolf13
Summary: When Merlin is drawn to the forest by his worst enemy, will he be able to break the curse Mordred placed upon him in time to save Arthur?Will his efforts be in vain? And what will happen if Merlin has to reveal himself? NO SLASH! Final A/N please read :'
1. Chapter 1 Pain

Mind Games

A/N- Thanks to TheJunebug1218 for allowing me to use the horse from one of her stories! I will update as soon as I am able, as my visits to the computer are random! XD Please read and review! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own BBC Merlin. I am merely toying with them for my amusement.

Chapter One

Arthur waved a hand. "You're dismissed, Merlin." Merlin nodded his head, then turned for the door after stealing a glance a Arthur's supper. It was what Merlin would call it a miracle if he had seen it anywhere other than in the castle.

_Finally,_ thought Merlin. _Some time to myself._

Arthur had been worse about the chores than usual. Merlin supposed it was because Arthur had just recently tripped while training with the knights, landing face first in a puddle of mud. Merlin hadn't realized this had happened until after when he had to clean Arthur's dirty armour.

Gaius had already heard of the incident, apparently, because as soon as Merlin entered the physician's chambers he was assaulted by "Merlin! What were you thinking? You know how dangerous that is!"

"Hey!" Merlin defended. "It wasn't me this time!" Gaius raised an eyebrow impossibly high. "It wasn't?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Of course not! I wasn't even in the city walls, remember? You sent me out for herbs?"

"Hmph."

Merlin headed into his room. He fell onto his bed fully dressed, and almost immediately went to sleep.

IDIOTTOIDI

_Oh no! _Merlin thought as he raced through the castle. Gaius had been away at an emergency early in the morning. Since it was Gaius who usually woke Merlin up, Merlin had overslept. And he _knew_ Arthur wouldn't be happy!

He was running too fast. As Merlin rounded a sharp corner, he felt his feet slip out from under him. Soon he found himself flat on his face. He picked himself up quickly. What Merlin didn't realize, however, was that he had smacked his nose hard enough to make it bleed.

Merlin burst into Arthur's chambers to find, at his dismay, the prince already awake. He groaned inside his head. Arthur was standing with his back turned to Merlin, liking out the window. "Ah, _Mer_lin. So you finally decided to show up? You really need to stop being late. I need you to wash my clothes, polish my boot, scrub my floor, sharpen my sw- _Mer_lin, what happened?"

The prince had turned around, and was staring at the blood running down his servant's face. Merlin felt the red substance dripping onto his lip for the first time. He put his hand against his nose and mumbled something about a corner and his feet. "Speak up, _Mer_lin!"

"I was running around a corner and slipped. I must have hit my nose." Merlin went crimson with embarrassment.

"Well, for heaven's sake, go get something to staunch it! I don't want blood all over my room. Oh, and Merlin!" he called before his manservant got to the door. "You still have the chores!" This time Merlin groaned audibly.

IDIOTTOIDI

"Gaius? Hello? Gaius!" The old physician came out of a backroom: Merlin's room. Merlin pretended not to notice. Gaius had become a bit snoopy since Morgana had left.

"Yes? Good grief, Merlin, what did you do this time?" Gaius' eyebrows rose as he stared at the blood.

"I slipped," the warlock replied, unconcerned.

Gaius just shook his head. "The things you do…" Merlin smiled a lopsided grin.

In a flash the liquid gold passed over the azure eyes. Instantly the blood stopped flowing. "Once I clean up I have to do my _extra_ long list of chores, so I probably won't be back for a while."

Gaius didn't even bother turning around. "Late again?"

Merlin grinned. "Yep!"

He quickly washed away the red, then said as he headed out the door, "See ya later!" Gaius grumbled a farewell.

IDIOTTOIDI

"Is this really necessary?" Merlin called form underneath Arthur's bed.

"Of course it is! Unless you would rather_ move_ my bed to scrub the floor instead of just crawling under there?"

From the underside of the bed came a muffled, "Prat."

Arthur automatically answered with "Idiot." Which Merlin followed with an exasperated _hmph._

When Merlin finally did come out he was covered in dust and cobwebs alike. He could tell Arthur was trying not to laugh, as he said "Now I need you to muck out the stables; we're going hunting tomorrow!"

Merlin groaned. "Another hunting trip? Really?"

Arthur gave him a withering glance. "That's what I just said, wasn't it?"

So Merlin headed off to the stables, griping about it the whole way.

IDIOTTOIDI

Once done mucking out the stables, Merlin headed towards the door. Right as he reached it, he felt a piercing pain in his skull, followed by a faint voice: "Merlin. Merlin. Come Merlin." Merlin backed up and smacked his head against the wall in a feeble attempt to stop the pain. And then it was gone as suddenly as it appeared. Merlin took a shaky breath. Whatever that had been, he certainly didn't want to go through it again!

Merlin wasn't too concerned about it since it had stopped, but he felt like he ought to.

As he brought Arthur's lunch, Merlin stopped just short of the table. The pain came back, only worse. He could the voice was not the Great Dragon when it spoke again- 'Come, Merlin. Come' It was louder this time, more urgent. He almost dropped the platter because of the pain and the voice. The pain was longer, making spots dance before his eyes. Then it disappeared. Just like that. One minute it was there, the next... Gone. Merlin was more confused than ever.

"Uh, now, Merlin. Not tomorrow." Merlin quickly set the plate down in front of Arthur.

"Sorry Sire." He didn't even try to join in on what would have been a great opportunity for their usual banter. Instead Merlin fled out the door.

PRATTARP

_What was that about?_ Arthur wondered as his servant left. When he had stopped, Arthur had seen pain and confusion in Merlin's eyes. And then he had called Arthur 'Sire'! Merlin almost never did that!

But of course, Arthur being Arthur, he dismissed the thought of asking what was wrong, not wanting to seem like he cared (which he did).

Instead, he went to see how Gwen was. She had been a little shaken up after Morgana's betrayal.

PRATTARP

"So you're sure you're fine?" Gwen just rolled her eyes at Arthur. "For the umpteenth time, yes!"

Arthur was still reluctant to leave. "Alright then. See you, Gwen."

"Goodbye Arthur"

Arthur turned and strode back to his room. He had spent the whole afternoon talking, and was hungry.

Arthur sat down, and after a few minutes Merlin appeared. "Finally! I was wondering if you were ever going to show, _Mer_lin!" What he did say was something that surprised Arthur.

"Sorry Sire."

_What's wrong with him?_ Thought Arthur.

He snapped back to reality when Merlin dropped hi dinner, then backed up against the wall where his manservant proceeded to smack the back of his skull once, twice. Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and saw pain etched in the blue depths. He opened his mouth to ask if he was alright, but thought better of it. He replaced it with this: "Merlin you fool! Pick this up you idiot!" It came out harsher than he meant.

Merlin stood like that a minute more, then dropped to the ground. He picked up the tray, left, and soon returned with more food. He delivered it, then left swiftly causing Arthur to wonder what had gotten in his manservant.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin's head was throbbing. This… outburst had given him a headache.

He entered the physician's chambers, and was greeted by a much-too-loud Gaius. "Hello, Merlin. How did your day go?"

Merlin winced, and said quietly, "Headache. I'm going to bed." Gaius just nodded.

Merlin closed his door and his window, shutting out most of the light. He then got into bed and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Gaius came in. "Here, drink this. It will help." He was much quieter this time. Merlin slightly nodded and opened his eyes.

It was too dark to see the color, but it tasted foul. The aftertaste was worse. Almost immediately Merlin's eyes began to droop. It had been a sleeping draft instead of a pain reliever. But quite frankly, Merlin didn't care. He was just glad for the ability to rest.

Yet he was blissfully unaware of the danger hiding right behind the corner.

IDIOTTOIDI

The pain. Oh, the horrible gut wrenching agony! It felt like someone had split Merlin's head open with an axe.

He let out a whimper, not comprehending what was going on. Words were shouted in his skull. "Merlin! Come! Come NOW!"

The pain dropped significantly, but it was still there. And the voice was still yelling.

Merlin stumbled out the door, down the castle steps, and ran towards the stables. There he led his black mare, Jenny, out. He flew onto her back which held no saddle, and urged the horse into a gallop. The warlock steered her towards the forest hurting too much to have another thought.

The guards didn't even blink an eye when they saw Merlin leaving. They were used to him getting herbs for Gaius, sometimes at night. Merlin passed unchallenged as he rode for the thick of the woods.

IDIOTTOIDI

As he came close to a clearing, Merlin dismounted and, because he had a feeling he wouldn't be needing her for a while, placed a spell on her so she would go back to Camelot and the right stable.

The glade that Merlin stepped into was dead. Weeds and flowers had turned a ghastly shade of brown. All the leaves on the trees facing the clearing were decaying. All in all, it was completely devoid of life other than Merlin. And the person at the other edge of the clearing, facing him.

It was Mordred.

"Welcome Emrys."

A/N- Yes, I am evil with the cliffhangers! Please review, they make my day!


	2. Chapter 2 Twist

Chapter 2- Twist

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! As promised, here is the second chapter! From now on I am not even going to bother with disclaimers! :D Thank you for pointing out all the spelling errors, they are fixed now! I'll be more careful, I promise!

Ps- Slight spoilers for season 2 episode 9 and season 1 episode 13.

**101**- Thanks! Too bad you weren't signed in, but thanks anyways!

Now, here's the fic!

As soon as Arthur woke up he knew something was wrong. For a fleeting moment he though it had to do with Merlin as he wasn't in Arthur's chambers yet. Arthur dismissed this, thinking about how Merlin was late _a lot_.

So he waited… And waited… And waited until he realized Merlin probably wasn't coming.

Grunting in frustration, Arthur dressed and was able to have a passing servant bring him breakfast.

The prince finished quickly, then set off in a search for his manservant. He already had a strategy.

First, he would check the towers and battlements. After that, it would be off to the stables and finally Gaius' chambers. Along the way, he would ask anyone who would listen if they knew where Merlin was.

**PRATTARP**

In the end Arthur decided it would have been easier to just ask Gaius first. Could have saved himself a trip around the castle.

No one had seen or heard from Merlin since yesterday, so Arthur guessed he was hiding in his room.

The prince knocked on the physician's door. "Come in," sounded from inside.

When Arthur opened the door and stepped in, he couldn't help but notice Gaius' slightly worried face. The knowledge was stored in the back of his mind for later.

The physician looked up from his potions. "Ah, Sire," he said. "If you're looking for Merlin, he wasn't here when I woke up. I presumed he was trying to make it up to you for being late."

Even though he would never admit it, Arthur's stomach clenched into a knot.

"Mmm… I searched the entire castles and he's not anywhere. No one has had any contact with him today either. Any ideas where he could have gone?"

Gauis shook his head. "Not that I can think of, Si-" He cut himself off and started mumbling to no one in particular as he turned away. "No, he wouldn't… Only goes… Something's wrong, but what?"

The physician looked like he wanted to continue, but Arthur wouldn't let him when he heard 'something's wrong'.

"Gaius…" he said slowly. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean, Sire?"

"I heard you say something's wrong."

Gaius looked away. "It's nothing. He would have told me before he went there." The last part sounded like he was trying to convince himself, not Arthur.

"Went where? Gaius, just tell me!"

The physician said quietly, "Freya's lake."

**IDIOTTOIDI **

"What do you want, Mordred?" Merlin let out between gritted teeth.  
>"I want you, Emrys, and all your power too. I want magic to return to this land and I want to witness or cause, I couldn't care less which, Uther and Arthur Pendragon's downfall."<p>

Merlin clutched his head. "If you are going to talk, do it verbally, not inside my head! And magic will be back, just not through murdering Uther and Arthur!"

"Very well," Mordred said, lips moving this time as he pulled off his hood.  
>As he did this, Merlin looked back and found that when he had been in Camelot he hadn't been able to recognize the voice in his head.<p>

"How? How did I not know it was you?"

Mordred regarded him coldly. "What do you mean, Emrys?" 

'Emrys', whose head was still throbbing painfully, let out a breath in frustration. "You're... brain voice or whatever. Why couldn't I tell it was you?" 

The evil boy gave Merlin a nasty grin. Inside the warlock' mind came the same resounding voice from the castle, reverberating loudly: "Because it wasn't him. It was me".  
>Merlin's head snapped to the left. The last sentence had been spoken both telepathically and aloud.<br>The warlock's eyes widened at the sight of her. The deadly blue eyes bore into him. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, framing the impossibly beautiful, yet hard face. She had full dark red lips. On her person she wore the same crimson dress as she had the last time Merlin had seen her.  
>"I-it's you!" he stuttered.<br>"Yes, Merlin. Did you forget me already?"  
>"How could I... Nimueh.<p>

**PRATTARP**

Arthur didn't understand what Gaius had said. The way he said 'Freya's lake', he could tell that there were quite a few emotions about it. Hurt and guilt were the obvious ones, but others_ were_ included.

"Gaius," he started cautiously. "What's that?'

The physician closed his eyes before replying. "Not what- who. Freya was the girl Merlin was in love with. But she… She's… She was killed. When she passed away, Merlin burned her body in a boat on that lake. He goes there, to that lake, when things are going badly, or when he misses her."

Arthur bowed his head. "Oh. I'm sorry." He then thought, _Merlin had been in love? When did _that_ happen? And how could I not have noticed?_

Gaius turned away, his back to Arthur again. He raised an age weathered hand, finger pointing vaguely east. "Probably about two or three miles that way. Merlin never told me or anyone else exactly where. Only that it's that way."

"Thanks Gaius. I'll head out later in the day- that's when I usually go hunting. Then Father won't be suspicious. He wouldn't let me search for a servant," the prince scoffed. He headed for the door. "Goodbye Gaius."

"Goodbye, Sire."

**PRATTARP**

"Very well, Arthur." The king fell for the lie. He noticed a crucial fact, though.

As his son went to the hall, Uther called to him, "Where's that serving boy that follows you like a dog?" _A very loyal dog,_ he thought to himself.

Arthur glanced about nervously, but the king didn't take note. "He, uh, is preparing my horse." That was partly the truth- someone _was_ prepping his steed, just not Merlin.

"Mm," came Uther's reply. "Carry on."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. At least his father believed him.

He loaded his hunting gear onto his horse(to make his lie more convincing) and rode from Camelot.

**IDIOTTOIDI **

Merlin felt the sun hot on his back. Most of the night and part of the morning had been spent riding here. The warlock ignored it.

Instead, he stared in pure shock at the woman in front of him.

"But- but how-"

"How am I alive?" Nimueh cut him off. "To tell the truth, I don't exactly know."

Merlin was flabbergasted. "I killed you! With a lightning bolt!"

Nimueh laughed darkly. "Yes you did. But someone somehow got me to drink from the Cup. Apparently, I was worth of worth to them." She smirked. "And worth more than you."

Nimueh raised her hand out towards Merlin. "Achosi poen i hyn Warlo- " Her eyes flashed gold, but she stopped her spell before it could take effect. She glared at Mordred, but quickly backed down, leaving Merlin to wonder what was going on.

Mordred slowly walked forward. His voice resonated though Merlin's mind. "We have a purpose for you to serve. You can either come willingly, or we _will_ force you."

Merlin crossed his arms over his chest. "I think you know my answer."

Mordred didn't reply, just nodded to Nimueh.

She smirked as her eyes flashed gold.

**PRATTARP**

When Arthur finally found the lake around midday, he was tired and sweaty. It was a hot and humid day.

The prince entered the clearing, gasping at the stark beauty. It was magnificent. The trees and distance, snowcapped mountains reflected off the surface of the calm water, sending a slightly wavering image back at Arthur. There was so much pure energy in this hidden, forgotten space of land. Arthur had travelled near here before, but how he missed it was anyones guess.

The prince spotted a stag on the other side of Freya's lake. He refused to kill it, already feeling as if he were trespassing on sacred land. Plus, he didn't what to hurt his manservant's feelings if he found out.

Just then, he spotted a miscoloured patch of ground near the shore. Arthur paused short of it, realizing what the color really was. Red. Dark red.

He dropped to the ground an, hoping it wasn't what he feared it was, felt it. It was a bit old, but there was no mistaking what it was. Blood. And it was at least a couple of hours old, if not more.

It stained a large part of the land. Arthur blanched at the thought of what could have caused that much blood. He almost retched when he realized that if Merlin had told no one of this place's whereabouts, and the prince himself didn't know despite his many patrols, then the only one here to cause the miscolouration must've been from Merlin.

Arthur literally ran to his horse. His hands were shaking violently as he made the horse gallop all the way back to Camelot. He didn't even bother to catch something for his 'hunting trip'.

He had to tell Gaius.

**IDIOTTOIDI**

"Tan, llosgi fe!" Nimueh shouted.

"Tan, diflannu!" Merlin countered, causing the fire that was snaking towards him to dissipate.

"Ah, you have trained, Warlock. But are you prepared for this? Ddaear, ar agor!"

The ground beneath the young man rushed open towards him, revealing a dark abyss. Quick as lightning, Merlin reacted. "Creu tir o dan fy nhraed!" A block of solid earth reappeared beneath his feet, steadying him.

"Very good," Nimueh mocked, walking to his left. Merlin turned to face her.

"Enough of these games! Streic hi i lawr!" the warlock roared. A blast of pure, raw energy burst forth from him, almost not giving her time to summon a shield. Even with that, Nimueh fell to her knees from the force of the blast.

"Stop! I don't want to hurt you! But I will if you make me! Just like before!" Merlin bellowed.

"Oh, I don't think you will," Nimueh replied calmly, looking up at him.

"What?" She simply pointed behind him.

"You don't need to do that. In fact, you shouldn't care about me at all. It's him you need to worry about."

Mordred raised his hands, eyes turning liquid gold. Merlin was too distracted to block the spell. Mordred's voice rose from a whisper to a yell with each syllable. "Dewch poen annioddefol i hyn Warlock!"

It started in his middle, working its way to every inch of his body. The pain was unbearable- it felt like he was being stabbed everywhere. Merlin cried out in agony, dropping to the ground. He convulsed, writhing from the incantation. The warlock tried to stay conscious, but it was to no avail.

Soon he couldn't help but give in to the approaching darkness.

**A/N- In case you were wondering, the spells were in Welsh because I couldn't find an Olde English translator. Here is what the phrases mean-**

Achosi poen i hyn Warlo- 'Cause pain to this Warlo-

Tan, llosgi fe! 'Fire, burn him!'

Tan, diflannu! 'Fire, dissipate!'

Ddaear, ar agor! 'Earth, open!'

Creu tir o dan fy nhraed! 'Create earth beneath my feet!'

Streic hi i lawr! 'Strike her down!'

Dewch poen annioddefol i hyn Warlock! 'Bring unbearable pain to this Warlock!'

**Thanks for reading! Please review- they help develop my ideas!**

** LunaShadowWolf13**


	3. Chapter 3 Searching

Chapter 3 Searching

**A/N- Thanks to all those who reviewed, faved, and alerted! This is a bit later seeing as my mother has currently kept me very busy with work and whatnot. I'm very excited with where this is going! I'm sorry the characters seem a little OOC. Beware- Has many twists yet to come.**

"Gaius!"

The door to the physician's rooms was flung open hard enough to smack the wall it was joined to.

The poor man jumped, causing the vial in his hand to fall and shatter. "Sire! I-"

"There's no time Gaius! I have to search for him! He's in trouble!" Arthur cried desperately.

The old man saw panic, fear, and surprisingly, worries. "Sire! Sire!" he yelled, trying to get the now pacing princes attention. He vaguely noticed Arthur was wringing his hand anxiously.

"What?" Arthur snapped.

"You need to sit!" He obliged. "Now, Sire, tell me what happened."

The prince told him everything. When he got to the part about the blood, he paused.

"Gaius… I- t-there was this… this big spot. A stain." Arthur began to tremble. "He- it was blood, Gaius. Blood." He shook his head before whispering, "Merlin's blood."

Arthur's breath rattled as he inhaled. "I can't let him… Let him…"

Gaius got up and patted his shoulder. "I understand. You don't have to say more. But you _do_ have to get some sleep. I'll cover for you so you can ride out tomorrow."

Arthur nodded, then got up to leave. When he was at the door he stopped as Gaius called out to him.

"And Sire?"

"Yes?"

"You'll find him. And he _will_ be alive."

**IDIOTTOIDI**

When Merlin woke up, all he was aware of was the pain radiating from his body. He tried to open his eyes, but that immediately sent a wave of nausea to crash over him. Merlin tried to put a hand to his head. He found he couldn't move his arms. Or his legs. Or his whole being for that matter.

The warlock reopened his eyes, pushing down the sick feeling as it reached its peak. He was in a castle, a dungeon really, bound by chains that surrounded all of him.

Merlin called out, only to find his mouth gagged. No matter- he could both snap the chains and remove the fabric even without words.

His eyes turned gold… and the chains tightened. Merlin aspired and the blue turned to gold again. The bonds only hugged his body more.

The warlock started to panic as he remembered the last time in this type of metal. He had been stung by a Serket and had almost died. He couldn't imagine what would happen to him _now_.

Wearily, Merlin lifted his head at the sound of metal scraping against stone. The door was made of iron, except for a latch in the middle top for talking with and looking at the prisoner.

In walked a muscley guard. He seemed bored, a look of indifference on his face. He yanked on Merlin's chains, causing him to stumble as he was pulled to his feet. "Come on," he growled. "Someone wants to see you." The warlock had a pretty good idea why they gagged him when they knew he couldn't break free: to stop him from back talking.

He was dragged in an undignified manner out the cell door. Merlin refused to be treated like this, so he dug his heels into the floor and fixed the man with a deadly stare. The guard sighed, then settled for holding the back of Merlin's neck and guiding him to their destination. His grip wasn't too tight, just enough to keep the servant in line. If his mouth had been free, he would have been grumbling the entire way about how 'no one seemed to know how to handle him like a human.'

They entered a large room with a table near the front. At the two heads sat Mordred and Nimueh. They stood as Merlin and the burly man approached. He was forced to his knees, hand still clutching his collar.

Nimueh stared down at him in distaste, like she had tasted something foul. Mordred, however, regarded him with cold and dead eyes. Merlin just glared.

"Hello again, Emrys," his voice ran through the warlock's mind. Merlin growled.

Nimueh chuckled darkly. "What's the matter?" she taunted. "Don't enjoy telepathy? That's too bad." He tried to look down, but a sudden force pulled his head up when she muttered a spell. "Now, now, Merlin," she scolded. "We like to see your face. Isn't that right, Mordred?" She asked it like she didn't expect an answer. It was just as well- she didn't receive one.

Mordred nodded to the man behind Merlin. The gag was ripped out and off of his mouth, and dropped onto his neck. He realized they had muffled him with his own handkerchief. For a minute Merlin sat there, licking his lips and trying in vain to wet his dry mouth. He wasn't able to talk it was so arid.

Mordred spoke aloud. "Halyn, get him some water. He _must_ speak." The brute let go, though not before allowing Nimueh to put a spell on Merlin so he couldn't move, and retrieved the liquid.

It was dribbled into his mouth, Halyn making sure not a drop escaped. Once the dented silver goblet was emptied, he merely tossed it away.

Though grateful for the drink, Merlin was still very angry. "What are you going to do to me?" he spat.

"It's not what we want to do to you, it's what we want to do with you," was Mordred's reply. (Which of course was said in Merlin's head.)

"Whatever," he snapped. "I'm still trapped. It doesn't matter."

Nimueh stepped forward. "Oh, you'll soon know how much that difference _does_ matter." She grinned coldly.

"Halyn," Mordred spoke. "Take him to our holding chamber." The warlock's escort nodded, yanking him up.

He could imagine Nimueh's smirk (having seen it much too often for his liking) as he was forced through the door.

**PRATTARP**

Arthur opened the door to the tavern, fully expecting the sight that confronted him. Gwaine was there, fighting a giant of a man, people cheering them on from all sides of the room. Arthur didn't know whether to be angry or impressed, seeing as Gwaine was winning.

Arthur whistled sharply. No one except the knight heard, and as he turned to face the door he almost received a blow to the head. Fortunately he ducked in the nick of time. "Hey hey, Princess Artie," he bellowed. "Come help an old friend out, will ya?"

Arthur was too anxious to respond with an insult of his own. Instead, he settled with distracting the brute long enough to get Gwaine and himself out the door and running for the stables. That was the knight's favorite hiding spot. Nobody ever looked for him there.

They stayed there in the stable for a minute, listening for any sounds of pursuit. Finally, Arthur stepped forward and started readying his horse. At the same time he talked to Gwaine. "Come on. Get your horse. We need to leave soon."

Gwaine laughed. "What's the matter? Is Merlin not up for one of your petty hunting trips?"

Arthur turned around, shaken up more than before. "Gwaine. Merlin-Merlin's missing. And I found something that shows he is injured. Badly. We need to find in case that's true. Though I pray to God it's not." He said the latter more to himself than anything else.

The knight immediately stopped chuckling when he he heard that his best friend could possibly be... No. He couldn't even think that. He didn't want that to be right, so he wouldn't think it, much less say it.

Gwaine joined Arthur by the animals, hands slightly shaking. Still, he was faster than the prince. It was quite possible the prospect of Merlin in danger could sober him up after any amount of alcohol.

"Let's get going," the knight quipped. Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

The prince moved aside a pile of hay to reveal a pack filled with food and anything they would need if Merlin was wounded. He had left it there before searching for Gwaine, wanting to get going as soon as possible.

They led their steeds out, and passed through Camelot towards the gates as quickly as was allowed.

**PRATTARP**

They stopped at Freya's lake, Gwaine demanding to see why Arthur thought his manservant was hurt.

Arthur walked over, albeit hesitating a bit the last couple of feet. Gwaine followed, but only after admiring the place's beauty. He noticed Arthur crouching on the balls of his feet. Around and between his legs the knight caught sight of a peculiarly coloured patch of ground.

"What's that?" he asked, coming closer. Arthur just shook his head, willing his panic level not to rise more than it already was.

There was the spilt blood on the ground and as he froze, common sense and the ability to think clearly flying away, Gwaine felt scorching anger rising inside him. After part of that had passed, he couldn't help but imagine Merlin laying there, thousands of wound possibilities running through his mind. It made him want to retch, and he almost did just that. As it was, his face turned a ghastly shade of green.

"Gwaine? Are you ok?" asked Arthur. He got up and gently guided him to a nearby tree. The knight slumped to the ground. He couldn't believe someone would want to hurt Merlin. He had a good heart and a kind soul. Hell, he couldn't watch Arthur kill even the smallest animal without being sick.

Suddenly regaining his rage, he stood up and growled, "Whoever did this will pay! I'll do what they did to Merlin and worse!" And with that, he further expressed his feelings by punching the tree he had just recently trusted his weight to.

"Gwaine!" Arthur suddenly roared. "That's enough! Getting your frustration out on a _plant_ won't help us find Merlin!" Gwaine, seeing the sense in this, just nodded and headed for their horses.

Arthur saw footsteps leading away from the spot. "Hey! Come look at this!" he said hopefully.

The knight led both their steeds over to the prince. He pointed out the tracks to Gwaine. They shared a glance. "Let's get going," Arthur said quietly. He then mounted his horse, Jackie, and set off at a canter.

Gwaine followed. "Right behind you, mate."

As they left the clearing, a bloodcurdling scream echoed in Arthur's mind that sounded just too familiar.

**A/N Ah, another cliffie. Please review!**

**Sorry again about being so late! I totally apologize!**

**Uther: Princesses do not apologize!**

**Me: Um... I'm not a princess**

**Uther: You're not?**

**Me: No.**

**Uther: Oh. I would say I was sorry but KINGS DO NOT APOLOGIZE!**

**Me: Whatever you say.**

**Uther: That's right! Now begone peasant! You must write or I will have your head!**

**Me: Okaaay... *backs away slowly***


	4. Chapter 4 Daggers and Roses

Chapter 4

**A/N- So sorry about the long wait! I went camping and had no internet! Please forgive me! *puppy dog eyes* Thanks for all the reviews, favs, etc.! And a special thanks to ****everyone who helped me**** get past my writer's block! I really appreciate it! As requested by **D4rkenedSkies **I tried really hard to add more humor, but I also tried to stay on my original path!**

**Also- there is a song name (slightly altered) and who it is by in here. Whoever finds it first and puts it in a review will receive a special reward! Good luck!**

**I know you want to get on with the fic, so here it is!**

Gwaine and Arthur had just left the clearing where Freya's lake was, when the prince's horse set all four hooves back into the forest. A painfully familiar scream seemed to ram into his head. Though it was familiar, Arthur couldn't quite remember where he'd heard it before. He groaned from the sudden pain in his torso that accompanied the yell.

Gwaine turned in his saddle and gave Arthur a questioning look. The pain subsided and the prince noticed the knight's stare. A thought flitted across his mind. _Surely he would have...?_ Arthur asked him just to be sure. "Gwaine did you hear that?"

The knight's frown deepened. "Hear what?"

Arthur gaped at him. "How could you have missed that?"

"Missed what? Arthur, just say it! "

"The scream! How could you have not heard the scream!"

Gwaine brought his horse over by Arthur's. Very cautiously he asked, "How much sleep did you get last night?"

The prince hesitated before replying. "Enough."

Gwaine pointed an accusing finger at him. "You didn't get a wink's rest, did you?"

He was about to protest, but thought better of it and shook his head.

"Come on, mate. We'll find him. Then you are going to take as long a nap as you need."

Arthur didn't reply, just spurred his horse ahead of Gwaine's. He was determined to get to Merlin in time.

GRUDGEEGDURG

"Gaius, where is my son?" Uther demanded. They were standing in the throne room with no one but them and two guards by the door.

Despite the current predicament, Gaius fought hard not to grin. "I hate to inform you that Prince Arthur has developed a rare disorder of the brain. He feels an overwhelming urge to bring someone he knows well to safety, whether they be in danger or not. Until he is certain that person is alright, the disease will not leave. Usually it will pass immediately after the patient's subconsciously selected person is 'safe'. Last I saw of him, the prince was riding out into the forest with Sir Gwaine. I regret to inform you I was unable to stop him, as I also wasn't quick enough to show him who he thinks is in danger." Throughout all of this, Gaius had watched Uther's eyes grow steadily larger.

The king turned his back so the physician couldn't see his expression. "Of course. And you are sure this _will_ pass?"

"Yes, Sire, I am completely convinced."

Gaius turned, hoping he wouldn't ask the one question he feared. Too bad his luck didn't run that far.

"Who is this… person he thinks he needs to rescue?"

Gaius cleared his throat. "That would be my, uh, ward, Sire. The prince's manservant."

"Ah, Melver, isn't it? And where might he be?"

"Actually, it's Merlin, Sire. He was out gathering herbs for me. Prince Arthur had already left before he came back. I sent him to search for your son the moment he stepped through my door."

Uther did not turn around, but visibly stiffened. Gaius quickly added to his explanation at his reaction. "It is better that the prince sees him first. I fear he would react rashly if it were anyone else. He might also come up with a plan to try to get you to send out some of your knights to help with the search. I do not know what type of schemes, I just know he will most likely attempt that if he comes back to Camelot before Merlin finds him. If he does, I advice you to either go along with it or tell him you know Merlin is 'missing' and you will do all you can to aid in the search."

The king relaxed. "I trust you, Gaius. I will do as you ask. You have been loyal to me for many years and I do not doubt your judgment."

Gaius mentally grimaced. Unbeknownst to the king, the physician had betrayed the king before and would probably do so again. He just hoped Merlin was safe.

**IDIOTTOIDI**

Merlin was strapped to a stone table, head tilted higher than his feet. He was bound with even thicker magical chains than before. A club to the back of his head had rendered him unable to fight back as the bonds were switched.

_Oh great_, thought Merlin as he took in his surroundings. He could sense a magical quality in the air. Merlin could tell that did not bode well for him.

His head spun violently as he dropped his gaze. The warlock felt panic rising in his chest as he got a look at the rock he was on. A deep groove was carved into the stone by his feet. Moving his legs the best he could, Merlin caught sight of another indent, this on being vertical (the same way he was laying) and intersecting the middle of the previously noted one. Judging by those, he guessed there was a bowl or something of the likes that could potentially be dangerous and, most likely, evil. He sincerely hoped it wasn't there to catch anything this time.

He shuddered at the thought of what it could be there for.

Suddenly, Merlin tensed as he sensed another source of magic enter the room. Instead of the warm, light feeling he got when someone good was using or had magic nearby, he felt as if someone had taken a knife made of ice and ripped it through his chest. Or rather, his magic, it was that cold and evil. Whoever it was stayed behind his head. He wondered who it was, though he had a pretty good idea. A moment later his unvoiced question was answered.

"Emrys," a voice echoed in his head.

"What do you want, Mordred?" the warlock asked with vehemence.

"Your cooperation."

Merlin rolled his eyes as the hate-filled boy stepped into his field of vision.

"That's what they all want. Either Arthur and Uther dead, or my help. Then, of course, if the latter doesn't work, they want to kill me." Despite his facade, Merlin was trying to suppress the growing spreading in his chest, squeezing it until it was hard to breathe. "Yet none of them are smart enough to actually succeed." He snorted.

"I am much more intelligent than those others, Emrys." Mordred just out of Merlin's reach. That is, if the warlock had been able to move his arms.

Another voice crawled to him in through the darkness. Aloud this time. "Don't worry, we _will _make you crumble.

Merlin shifted to his other side, watching Nimueh slink out from the shadows. He glared at her. "I'd like to see you try," he growled.

The sorceress let out a bone chilling laugh. She then pulled a dagger from her sleeve.

"You will. Trust me, Merlin, you will."

And Nimueh moved closer, blade ready.

PRATTARP

Night had descended upon the forest before Arthur and Gwaine set up camp.

Just before they settled down, Arthyr stoked the fire. As he stared into the flames, he spoke. "If we don't find any trails tomorrow, we'll have to figure out another way to get to Merlin."

Gwaine looked up from the ground, subconsciously cracking his knuckles. "Aye, mate. I'll take the first watch. Try to get some rest."

As Arthur settled down, He couldn't help but think that he may just be in over his head. But he knew that if Merlin was in danger, he would immediately jump into the fray without a second thought.

With that reassurance, Arthur fell into a troubled sleep.

PRATTARP

_He was standing in Merlin's room, watching the boy sleep. Suddenly the warlock jerks awake, clutching his head and whimpering. He feels a deep sense of foreboding. He tries calling out to Merlin, tries to tell him to stop. He realizes the young man can't hear him as he throws the blanket off of himself and heads for the door._

_He floats out into the main chamber, following the warlock._

_Swiftly and silently, Merlin runs from the room The door clicks shut in an ominous tone._

PRATTARP

Arthur sat up gasping. Gwaine was at the other edge of the clearing. Glad the other knight had not heard him awake, he slowly got up as his racing heart calmed.

Arthur noticed the sun shone brightly in the sky. It must have been midmorning judging by the sun's position. This made the prince furious.

"Gwaine!" he hollered. "Why didn't you wake me? We've lost valuable time! And what happened to me having the second watch?"

Gwaine only half turned. "You needed the rest more than I did." He shrugged. "Oh, and breakfast's ready, mate. I already ate."

The prince looked over towards the fire and spotted a plate with meat on it. He quickly ate it up, with not a word between the two. As soon as he was done, they packed up and put out the flames.

Soon they were on the road again. Both were too busy looking for clues to talk. Both men wanted desperately to find Merlin before the day was out.

IDIOTTOIDI

Nimueh drug the elaborate and softly-glowing dagger down the warlock's side. Blood flowed freely from the wound onto the slightly curved, metal rose at the bottom of the stone table. Soon the flower blazed with evil light.

Merlin screamed.

**Aahh, how happy I am to finally get this up! Thank you all for waiting! Just to let you know it may be awhile (but not as long a wait as this time) cuz stupid school is starting up in a few weeks. Anyways, please review! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5 Found

**A/N- I am SO sorry this wasn't up earlier! I thank all of those who reviewed, alerted, and favourited this!**

**A special thanks goes out to TheJunebug1218 and MerlinFan1996 for inspiring me and helping me through my writer's block! I really appreciate it!**

**The last chap had a contest, and TheJunebug1218 won it! Congrats! I already PMed her about the prize, and she has decided that for the two scenes she got to create she wanted Merlin being tortured by magic and Arthur and Merlin hugging. Just to tell you, June, the dagger was forged by magic and was actually nothing but a simple blade. And if that wasn't enough, the rose, as it takes more blood, makes his whole body burn. Sorry I didn't describe that, but it took me over ten hours to type this sense the stupid computer wouldn't save, otherwise I would have. You're just going to have to wait for Merlin and Arthur to hug til a later chapter, m'kay?**

**So here is the next chapter! I will probably be awhile seeing as I only have a few days left until school starts, and I will be very busy, but I will try as hard as I can!**

**Let's just say, for all our sakes, that this whole fic will be laced with spoilers. I do value my sanity, folks, and don't want to waste it on trying to remember witch spoiler went with witch episode.**

**Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

Three. Weeks. Three bloody long weeks.

Arthur was on his bed, staring empty-eyed at Gwaine sitting on his table. That whole time and only about three days worth of sleep. He presumed the other knight had had about the same, judging from his appearance. Instead of his usual, smiling self, Gwaine was depressed and never once looked up from the ground unless he had to. Dark circles hung under his glazed pupils. He had lost a significant amount of weight from being too worried to eat.

The prince himself looked even worse. the bags under his eyes were of a bruise-like quality, and an unhealthy amount of weight had dropped from his body. No longer did he go outside his chambers, except to take his meals left by his door. But then again, it wasn't like he ate alot of it. To save himself from part of his father's wrath Arthur took on the pretense of being ill. It wasn't far from the truth.

The king, surprisingly, had accepted this rather calmly and didn't even send guards to keep the prince safe whilst he was sick. At first he had been suspicious of his father's reaction, but that had passed quickly in the overwhelming guilt that consumed him. He couldn't believe that his last words to a valued friend could possibly be ones of scorn and anger. (Arthur had at least admitted that last week. Not like he'd let word of it rach his father.) The prince was almost completely beyond hope that he'd be found. yet somewhere deep inside him, he refused to believe that. He refused to think his friend was gone.

That Merlin was dead.

Three pain-filled, heart-wrenching, worry-some weeks. For exactly twenty-one days Merlin had been missing. And slowl, day by day, Arthur lost a little bit of hope. but he wasn't alone. Gwaine and all the other knights had been told and sworn to secrecy about it, and were all coping in their own ways.

Suddenly, the prince stood up. Gwaine slowly lifted his gaze from the floor and looked questioningly at Arthur.

"I don't care what the hell what have to do, I am going to convince my father to send out a group of knights to search for him!"

"Arthur, you can't-"

"Just you watch me! I will _not _believe Merlin is gone forever! You don't have to come Gwaine, but I will either find my friend or die trying!"

The knight stood up. "If you would listen to what I had to say, you would have know I was going to help! As I was saying, you can't fight this battle alone. I'm coming."

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded.

Together, they were going to get Merlin back.

**GRUDGEEGDURG**

"Leave me. I must think." The king sat heavily on his throne. His son and one of the knights had just demanded to have a search party to find Arthur's manservant.

He knew about his son's disease and, thanks to Gaius, knew _who _it was. That useless idiot had not been seen for three weeks to the day, causing Arthur to spiral down inside himself. Many times Uther had questioned the physician as to his time he was answered with the same response- I don't know. And the king could tell that he truly hadn't a clue. He had been sent out search for Arthur, yet that clumsy servant hadn't returned. He knew very well if Marlin, or whatever, didn't return, his son's condition wouldn't be cured.

So the king deliberated. Finally reaching a desicion, he sent out a guard to bring the both the knights and Arthur to him. He knew he wouldn't follow through with the last part of his deal, but no one knew that.

**IDIOTTOIDI**

Merlin's screams were cut short. All his muscles ceased to work, except the ones necessary to live, and his jaw clamped shut.

He tried to yell out, curse, do something, but to no avail.

Instead he fixed his gaze at the glasswork rose hovering near his feet. It was three dimensional, and had an uncharacteristiclly smooth stalk. No thorns adorned the forest green stalk. The actual blossom was a pure white, but as each bit of his blood dripped into the centre, it slowly turned a deep red. It was almost sickening how it soaked up the liquid.

Over the past three weeks, Mordred and Nimueh had done this every night at the Witching Hour. As soon as it was apparent that Merlin wasn't going to give in to their little scheme, they'd stop until the next session. The most confusing thing, however, was that they wound heal his knife wound until not even a scar was left. And each night, Merlin grew weaker.

Soon, the warlock's blood consumed the whole blossom until it was completely red. Then it grew darker, until it was a deep purple. That was the farthest it had ever been.

As his energy faded and darkness crept into his vision, Merlin heard the devil-child chuckle for the first time ever. It was then that he lost consciousness.  
><strong><br>PRATTARP  
><strong>  
>If he hadn't been out of his mind with worry, Arthur would've laughed. Then again, he probably wouldn't have agreed to this harebrained idea if he was in his right mind.<p>

Gwaine and he were heading to the forest to act out there plan, when a guard intercepted them. "The king requests that you join him in his throne room at once," he said.

"Tell him we are on our way."

"Yes sire." With that he left.

**PRATTARP**

As soon as the doors opened they were greeted by an odd sight. A whole company of knights stood at attention, with the king in front. The knights included Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, and a few others.

Quite stunned, Arthur asked, "Father! What's going on?"

"Here is a search party as you requested. They are at your disposal. If, and only if, you tell me the reason why you think your servant is worth it when he could easily be replaced."

And the two friends' plan jumped out the window. Looked like they were just going to have to wing it. (Insert mental shrug here.)

_To hell with it, _thought Arthur. "Because he is my friend. My other so called 'pals' were only after my wealth and power. But Merlin didn't care about about titles or any of those other things. He never called me 'sir' or 'sire'. He treated me like an equal, and I appreciate that. Many times I have sacked him or treated him harshly, and yet he just keeps coming back. Merlin puts up with me and my foul moods. Sometimes he offers useful advice in a crisis. Does he really deserve to be abandoned? Alone and wounded? Left to _die_?" Arthur's voice cracked on the last word.

Arthur's voice grew soft. "He saved my life, and not for the first time. He has also saved yours in case you have forgotten. You owe him a debt."

Uther did recall when that idiot had stopped his own son from killing him. The king almost felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought. "He saved your life?"

"Yes. A few weeks ago Gwaine and I were out hunting." For Merlin, he added silently. "A bear attacked and had us trapped. Merlin came out of the brush and pushed us out of the way. He killed it with a sword, but unfortunately wasn't quick enough to dogde the beast's paw. He suffered a gash, but ran off into the thick of the forest where we lost his trail. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be standing here today."

Then Uther said the last thing he thought he would ever say. "Very well. They are under your comand. But if he is found and he is not wounded as you say, he will be publicly flogged a full score."

"I understand, sire."

Arthur and the knights started to file out. "And Arthur?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Do not think I would so much as hesitate to give him his punishment."

"Yes, Father."

They headed out.

**PRATTARP**

"Lets take a break." It was about midday and they still had found no sign of Merlin. As they settled down for a meal of bread, meat, and cheese by a creek, they let their horses rest and get a drink.

Suddenly, Arthur fell to his knees, clutching his head. Lancelot was the first to notice, soon followed by the rest of the knights. "Sire?" he asked. When the prince didn't reply, he became alarmed. "Sire? Sire!" He rushed over to Arthur. He looked as if in pain. Lance tried to get him to respond, but it didn't work.

Then as quickly as it came, it seemed to pass. Arthur shook his head and looked up. He had a determined glint in his eyes. "Sire? Are you alright?' asked Leon.

"I know where, " he responded.

Now Gwaine, less worried than before, replied. "Where what?"

Arthur stood up and mounted his horse. "I know where Merlin is. Come on, follow me!"

The knights stared at each other for a minute, then followed their prince.  
><strong><br>IDIOTTOIDI**

He didn't know when it happened, but as Merlin slowly woke up he felt the forest floor underneath him. His side was burning, and putting a hand on it, he felt it become slick with blood. He tried to sit up, but his vision swam, forcing the warlock to lie back down.

It seemed like hours before he heard voices coming near. Many voices, getting so loud his head began to pound.

Suddenly, he felt arms around him. Merlin saw a blurry image in front of his face. He focused on it and felt a pang of familiarity run through him at what he saw. He knew he didn't have much strength left, but couldn't help but say that very important name before he passed out again.

"Arthur?"

**A/N- Ah, cliffies, how I love thee so! Please review, and I'll give you a virtual knight! Just say which one you want in the review and I will get back to you!**

**P.S.- Did you guys like the contest in the last chap? I would like to know cuz I am considering doing another one next chapter! Remember- Reviews show you care!**


	6. Chapter 6 What!

Chapter 6 What?

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and alerts! Whoa! 33 reviews, 12 favs, and 31 alerts! Thank you so much for the support! Wow! :D So happy right now!**

**I know this is shorter than usual, but I just thought it was a great place to end it! Don't worry if you don't understand what I'm saying, you will at the end!**

**Sleep, eat, read, review, (wink wink, nudge nudge) and repeat! Enjoy! :D**

"No, no no no! Come on Merlin, look at me!" Panic was rushing through Arthur. Merlin had actually been wounded. From what, he didn't know. He just knew his friend was bleeding and possibly dieing right before his eyes. "Look at me!" The prince gathered Merlin in his arms, pulling him close, not caring if he got blood on himself.

Impossibly slow, Merlin's eyes fluttered open. They were glazed in pain. Just before he spoke, his gaze focused in on the prince. "Arthur?" For a split second, Arthur felt relief rush through him. It was gone in an instant when Merlin went limp in his arms. Moving quickly, but clumsily, Arthur pressed two fingers to his wrist. A heartbeat met his touch, though weak.

He almost collapsed with joy that he wasn't dead. But Arthur knew if Merlin didn't get to the court physician soon, he would be lost forever anyways. And that thought scared him the most.

Scooping Merlin up in his arms, Arthur moved to his horse. Gwaine came and held him until the prince was seated on his steed. Then he put Merlin in front of him and tied his legs to the gelding so he wouldn't fall off. Arthur wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist to help support.

"Leon, I need you to ride ahead and tell the king of our return. Elyan, inform Gaius about Merlin's wounds," the prince ordered. Both knights nodded and spurred on their horses.

**IDIOTTOIDI**

Merlin slowly became conscious. He tried to open his eyes, but found the light made his head feel like it was going to split open. Instead, he focused on what he could hear and feel. Distantly, he heard voices. The next thing he became aware of was the sensation of being tied down. The warlock attempted to move his legs, but something was restricting him. Merlin also felt something hard against his waist holding him back.

Remembering the chains, Merlin was convinced that the voices were of Nimueh and Mordred, never mind that there were too many and too manly to be them. Panic overtook him as the memories of the last three weeks filled his mind. He struggled against the ropes, pure terror clouding his thoughts. The warlock twisted and turned, trying to free himself. A scream built in his throat, tearing past his lips. Vaguely, he was aware of words spilling from his mouth. Suddenly, the restraints were gone and he was on solid ground. Not knowing what was going on, Merlin hyperventilated and was about to pass out from lack of oxygen when a face came into his view.

Merlin realized that it was not Nimueh or Mordred, and when he looked closer, noticed a pang of familiarity spark inside him. From the deep recesses of his still-panicking mind he recognized the face as someone he could trust. The warlock's hand was thrust against the other man's chest as he took deep breaths. Unconsciously slowing his breathing, Merlin realized the blonde man was talking. Slowly, the sounds became words as he calmed. Wanting to know what this young man was saying, Merlin focused on understanding the seemingly random words.

"It's alright, Merlin. Breathe, come on. That's it, breathe with me. There you go. You're alright now. It's all going to be okay."

And that's just what he did. As his rapid inhaling and exhaling came to an end, Merlin felt weariness creep up on him. The panic attack had taken more out of him than he would have thought. His last thought before he fell asleep was this: That man had been Arthur.

PRATTARP

They were almost out of the forest when Arthur felt Merlin's breath quicken, as if he were awake. Looking down, the prince briefly saw his manservant's eyes open, then close with a groan. They continued riding.

Arthur cast a worried glance at Merlin when he felt the young man stiffen against him. He then started to get scared when his manservant tried to thrash around in the saddle, clawing at Arthur's arm. Understanding dawned on him when he heard Merlin's heart-wrenching pleads.

"No, please! No more chains! Please, let me go! Please...!" The warlock continued begging as tears streamed down his face.

Merlin was afraid of being restrained.

"Gwaine! Help me get him down!" The knight immediately came over and untied the ropes.

"What's happening?" he cried desperately.

Arthur didn't answer, instead opting for gently placing Merlin on the ground. Putting his hand on his chest, he breathed deeply and said soothing words. Merlin's gaze suddenly fixed on his face. At first, a look of pure terror flitted across his features. Arthur felt hurt by this. However, he quickly pushed it away when he saw Merlin recognize him. His expression calmed, and he no longer looked scared. Following his breathing pace, the warlock stopped hyperventilating. This relieved the prince immensely.

Merlin's eyelids began to droop, and Arthur understood just how much energy his ordeal had taken out of him. The warlock calmed even further until he was fast asleep, his hand still on the prince's chest.

He stayed like that for a moment, wanting to make sure Merlin really was alright. He knew if he didn't want something like that to happen again, he wouldn't be able to secure Merlin to his horse. So he decided he would have to just keep an arm around his waist from now on and hope his attention didn't wander enough that Merlin fell.

"Percival, can you help me get Merlin back on my horse?" he asked. Percival nodded. "Thank you." Another nod as a reply. Arthur didn't mind, though. He was used to Percival's quiet nature.

Together they were able to hoist the prince's manservant up in front of Arthur. That being done, they soon reached the gates to Camelot.

People stared and whispered about the crowned prince holding a bloody and wounded servant. The knights and he ignored them, however. They just focused on getting Merlin to Gaius quickly.

As they came to the main steps, they were met by the king himself, Gaius, and Gwen.

"Arthur. I see you have returned. Come to the Throne Room as soon as you can," Uther demanded.

Arthur slightly bowed his head. "Yes, Father." With that, the king left.

The prince turned his attention to Gaius and Gwen. Gwen had a horror written on her face, and Gaius was struggling to keep his physician's facade. "Sire," he said. "We need to get Merlin to my chambers quickly."

"Of course." Carefully, Arthur dismounted and pulled Merlin down with him. He cradled the servant in his arms, trying not to jar the wound too much. The prince headed to the physician's quarters. The knights tried to take him from Arthur, but the young man wouldn't relent. Finally they just decided to stay nearby in case Arthur couldn't go any further. They were not needed in the end.

Once they were in Gaius' room, Arthur quickly laid Merlin on the patient's bed. A horrible memory rose unbidden in the prince's mind. The last time he had seen Merlin on this very same bed was when he had willingly drank poison to save his life. _Stupid idiot, he has absolutely _no _self-preservation skills! _thought Arthur. Judging by the sadness and remorse in Gaius' eyes, he was clearly thinking and remembering the same thing.

Once Merlin was on the bed, Gaius turned to Arthur. "Sire, you need to go to your father. I can take care of Merlin. If I need help, I'll call for one of the knights."

Arthur looked at his manservant, and slowly nodded. "You're right, Gaius. I'll be back after I talk to him. I promise." Reluctantly, Arthur turned away and headed to the door. Stealing a glance at Merlin over his shoulder as he left, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He knew it was irrational, but he blamed himself for what had happened to Merlin.

**GRUDGEEGDURG**

"Arthur! I told you not to go searching for that servant! He is useless!"

"But Father, you're the one who gave me the search party!" Arthur was truly flustered and confused. Uther had been the one to give him the knights.

"I did no such thing!" The king stepped close to his son, their noses almost touching. Fury was etched in his features. He whispered fiercely, so that no one could understand what he was saying, but made them think he was livid,

"I know. Make it look convincing."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What?"

**A/N- Do you understand now? Yeah, I know, now you probably want to kill me! Go ahead and do so, but then I won't be able to update, so HAH! :D**

**So any thoughts about how I could improve, what you think will happen? If so, please review! If not, review anyways! Please? *puppy dog eyes***

**And I'm so sorry for everyone who got a knight! I promise the next time I do something like that I'll make sure to put them under a spell or something so I don't have to shrink them to cooperate!**

**Happy reading!**

**~Luna~**


	7. Chapter 7 Not for Long

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter. I just didn't have a lot of inspiration this time. What's the matter guys? Did I do something wrong in the last chapter? I only got 2 reviews for the last chap. Was it just too slow? I didn't want it to be as slow as it was, but it was needed so you could better understand some things that have and will happen.**

**So anyways, thank you ****MerlinFan1996**** and **** for reviewing! :D**

**Now, onto more Merlin whump! :D**

Recap:

_"Arthur! I told you not to go searching for that servant! He is useless!"_

_"But Father, you're the one who gave me the search party!" Arthur was truly flustered and confused. Uther had been the one to give him the knights._

_"I did no such thing!" The king stepped close to his son, their noses almost touching. Fury was etched in his features. He whispered fiercely, so that no one could understand what he was saying, but made them think he was livid,_

_"I know. Make it look convincing."_

_Arthur's eyes widened. "What?"_

Now:

"I know what I told you. I am not really angry at you. Make it seem like I am, like with the poisoning of Mervin, or whatever."

Arthur took this information in. His father was just putting on this show for the court! It outraged him. Distantly, the prince realized that that was what would make the court think he was truly angry. Instead of saying the words he would have liked to say, Arthur forced himself to play along just in case Uther would punish him, or Merlin, if he didn't. "Father! You know I would save a man's life if I were capable!"

Uther had an almost appreciative glint in his eye when he answered. "Many men will be sacrificed for you! You will become King for heaven's sake! You have to learn that!"

"No, Father, I saved his life! He means a great deal to me! Would you be so quick to turn a blind eye if Gaius were in Merlin's position and you mine?"

Arthur waited for a response, but was only met with a startled look. He shot his father the most venomous glare he could muster. "I thought not." With that he turned and left the Throne Room.

PRATTARP

"Gaius? Are you here?" Arthur entered the physician's musty chambers. He noted with some surprise that Merlin was not on the patient's bed. "Gaius?"

The old man exited his ward's room. "Yes, Sire?"

Arthur gestured to the bed. "Where's Merlin?"

"He's in his room. I had some guards come and move him. I thought he'd be more comfortable in there. Might I ask what it is you need Merlin for?"

"I... I just wanted to know how he was. May I see him?"

Gaius was surprised that Arthur had even asked him. "Of course." He stepped down from the stairs and let the young man pass.

As Arthur entered Merlin's room, it struck him once again just how small it was. And how dirty. It was a wonder he was able to keep the prince's chambers clean, compared to how this looked. Arthur almost laughed at the irony.

The prince went to sit by his manservant's bedside, on a small chair. He stared at Merlin's pale form, seeing for the first time just how sunken Merlin's cheeks were. His lips had a slight blue tinge. He had become so skinny that he seemed to drown under the two blankets placed on him. "Oh, Merlin," the prince said. "Now what have you gotten yourself into?"

Unbeknownst to him, Gaius had followed him up the steps. He smiled at how the prince had situated himself in the meekest and cheapest chair in the room. There was a decent sized chair with arms and a cushion, yet he chose the one closest to the sleeping boy's bed. "He has a wound that seems as though it came from a knife or a dagger, and a sharp one at that. The cut has no rough edges, suggesting a blade made by a skilled blacksmith." Arthur jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Gaius!"

"He also has bruises covering him in what I presume to be from struggling against chains."

"Who would do this to him? Why would any body purposely hurt Merlin?" Arthur exclaimed.

"I don't know, Sire, but I trust that someone will find them and bring them to justice." Gaius turned his back and went out. Though little did he know that Merlin was about to wake up.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin felt like his head was being split open with an axe. As he slowly regained consciousness, that pain went away, but another one started up. His side burned with and intense agony. He groaned. The warlock tried to open his eyes but found that the light was too bright. Suddenly, something blocked out a great deal of the light. He was able to open his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he tried to distinguish what was in front of his face.

It was a head. The prince's head. Arthur! "Ar-" He began coughing violently. "Wa-er," he whispered. Almost instantly a cup was brought to his lips and was helped sit up so he could drink. As soon as he took a sip, he realized just how thirsty he was. Merlin began gulping down the liquid as fast as he could.

"Not so fast!" he heard a voice say. Arthur say. Again, Merlin became aware of the prince's presence.

"Arthur!" He gazed bewildered at his friend's face.

"Yes, idiot?" The warlock felt his spirit fall. He was a bit hurt that Arthur still called him that. Nevertheless, he hid his pain at the comment just like he always did.''

"What are you doing here? What happened?"

Arthur peered at him a bit apprehensively. "You don't remember?" At his manservant's shake of the head he continued. "I found you almost unconscious in the forest. You had a wound on your side."

Then all the memories came crashing back. Merlin remembered Mordred and Nimueh. He remembered the stone table and the chains. He remembered the instruments lining the walls and the dagger plunging into his skin.

But most of all, Merlin remembered the glass rose as it soaked up his blood.

He gasped and shuddered involuntarily. He felt something almost crawl from the dark recesses of his mind. Fearing what it was, he pushed it back. He hoped it wouldn't come back.

But, of course, it did.

DEMONCHILDDLIHCNOMED

"He is resisting," Mordred observed.

Nimueh smiled wickedly.

"Not for long."

PRATTARP

Arthur watched Merlin as he took a sharp intake of breath, his body tensing. He became a little scared when his friend's eyes glazed over and wouldn't focus.

"Merlin? Merlin!" He lightly shook his manservant's shoulders. Slowly, Merlin focused on Arthur and his muscles relaxed.

"Arthur?" A slightly pained expression entered his face.

"Yes, Merlin?"

He shuddered again. "You need to…"

Arthur was confused. "What? I need to what?"

Merlin's eyes suddenly came into sharp focus. "Arthur! Leave! Please!" The last word came out as a sob. Arthur watched in horror as the warlock's back arched and he emitted a shriek.

Very frightened, Arthur grasped Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin! Merlin! What's happening?" He let go and leaned out of the door. "Somebody get Gaius!" Almost immediately he saw a guard run in the direction the physician had gone.

The warlock screamed again, back rising off the bed. His face was a mask of pure terror and agony.

The prince grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. "Gaius!" he yelled. The physician did not appear. Suddenly, Merlin went limp. Arthur was terrified of what he saw next.

Merlin opened his eyes.

They were completely black.

**A/N- Ooohh, black eyes! What's up with that? And what exactly are Nimueh and Mordred planning?**

**Please please please please PLEASE review! *hopeful face***


	8. Chapter 8 That Gave Them Hope

**A/N- Haha! Here are a few answers you guys wanted! Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you for coming back! So this early update is the result of those! Thank you!**

**Okay, here it is! Enjoy!**

Arthur stumbled backwards, hitting his back on a small shelf. "Gaius!" he finally managed to croak out.

The elderly man ran as fast as his old legs could carry him up the steps. Bursting into the backroom, he immediately headed for Merlin. "Don't!" Gaius turned around to face the prince. Arthur didn't look at him, simply staring at Merlin as his eyes changed back to their normal blue and closed.

"Sire, what's the matter?" Gaius was perplexed.

"Hi-his eyes!" Arthur stuttered. He looked at the physician with panic in his expression. "They turned black!"

Gaius rushed to his ward's side. "Are you sure, Sire?" He quickly checked the boy's pulse and breathing.

Arthur came back to reality when he saw Gaius move. "I am sure of it. They changed back just as you were talking to me."

Gaius carefully lifted one of Merlin's eyelids. "Black? Not… Gold?"

"Gaius, I know what I saw! They were jet-black!"

Gaius was about to say who-knows-what, but those thoughts fled his mind when he heard a weak voice float up from the bed. "What was black?"

Two heads whipped around to face the pale form of the boy. Only Arthur, strangely not oblivious today, saw the thin ring of obsidian around Merlin's irises.

"Merlin," Gaius said. He sat by the bed on a rickety old stool. "How are you feeling?"

The warlock sighed and tried to get in a more comfortable position. He ended up wincing in pain. Arthur was at his side in an instant, helping him to sit up. "Thanks," the boy croaked.

"Anytime," the blonde replied.

"Merlin, you still haven't answered my question. How do you feel?"

The warlock refused to look the physician in the eye. "Fine. I feel absolutely fine."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "What do you mean you 'feel fine'? You've obviously been chained up, you have a gash on your side, and are malnourished, yet you feel 'fine'?"

The young man didn't even flinch, which odd. He usually showed some reaction when Arthur was angry or let another emotion show through. "Yes, Sire. Considering the circumstances I feel pretty well."

He was rewarded with an odd look. _Sire?_ thought Arthur. _He never calls me that, and when he does, it's used as an insult. Now he's saying it with respect! _With a shake of his head, Arthur left the room, going towards the east wing to think. No one inhibited that part of the castle, so it was sure to be abandoned.

IDIOTTOIDI

The thing in his mind overtook his senses. He had just enough time to choke out a warning before he lost the battle completely. He felt as though shoved, falling backwards and into darkness. Then he opened his eyes, though not of his own accord.

He heard Arthur and Gaius speaking, and understood what they said, but when he opened his mouth to answer, words that were not his own flowed off his tongue. A bit frightened by this, he tried to move his other muscles, to shake his head, move an arm, twitch a toe, anything, but to no avail. He could do nothing but watch.

Merlin was not in control.

As soon as he realized this, the warlock panicked. Or tried to. All he could do was mentally grip his head, mentally pace, and mentally hyperventilate while his thoughts raced at a million miles an hour.

A quiet, haunting voice floated to him through the dark oblivion. "It is no use to fight. You will not win."

Merlin gasped. Well, if he actually were in control, he would have. He was surprised he could answer back. "Mordred?" The warlock's blood turned to ice.

"Yes."

"What's happening? Why are you doing this?"

"I told you I would not forget, nor forgive. An d now, I will have my revenge."

Those few words stung like an arrow to Merlin's heart. He could do nothing but watch as the demon child destroyed his life.

PRATTARP

Merlin came back to work the next day, sneaking out when Gaius was doing his rounds. Arthur was a little suspicious when his manservant arrived on time and was very respectful all morning. He ignored it though, thinking that Merlin was like this because of whatever had happened to him. Simply thinking it being trauma from those events, Arthur didn't give a second thought to Merlin's rapidly decreasing health and proper servant-like manner for a whole week.

It had been eight days since he woke up when the prince took a closer look at his servant.

Merlin had opened the curtains, and when the prince didn't wake, shook him lightly. "Sire? Sire, its time for you to wake up."

Arthur opened his bleary eyes, and almost physically jumped with the sight that awaited him.

Merlin had dark bruise-like bags underneath his eyes. Deathly pale, he had an almost gray tinge to his skin. He had always been skinny, but now his bones pushed out of his skin, with almost nothing in between. All his muscles had dwindled down till there was only the bare minimum for the bones to move. Merlin's clothes sagged, even with his belt cinched as tight as it could go.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, horrified. "What happened to you?" He couldn't believe his friend looked like this. Something was obviously wrong, yet he wore that stupid grin on his face. It didn't reach his eyes.

"What do you mean, Sire?"

Seeing that he was no going to get anywhere, Arthur got dressed and left to find Gaius, breakfast untouched.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin found that he could weaken Mordred by making it so he was unable to eat hardly anything. Of course, this also weakened the warlock himself, but he hoped that the results from both that and the sleep deprivation he forced upon himself would be enough, coupled with how Mordred thought Merlin acted around Arthur, for at least one person to realize something was wrong.

He almost jumped for joy when Arthur noticed the effects. This gave him the courage and strength to temporarily regain control of his body. And seeing as if he told someone what was happening, Mordred would make him kill them, he had to do something much more drastic.

Merlin had to act quickly, before Mordred took over.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin and Arthur were walking in the market. Arthur was secretly glad that Merlin seemed to be back to normal.

The warlock, however, set his plan in motion.

He turned his back to the prince and spotted a cart with two horses attached. Liquid gold covered the normally blue irises.

The geldings charged forward, people screaming and flinging themselves out of the way. Arthur didn't notice till they were almost upon them. The warlock pushed Arthur out of the way, making him fall sideways into a puddle of mud. Merlin lifted his hands, literally welcoming death with open arms.

PRATTARP

Arthur was content. Merlin was back. Not that lifeless shell. His goofy grin reached his eyes, and he regained the bounce in his step. That horrible obsidian ring around his irises were gone.

Just as they passed a merchant selling meat pies, Arthur heard frantic neighs and terrified screams. Turning towards the source of the racket, the prince was horrified at seeing the horses and cart hurtling straight for him and his manservant. The next thing he saw was the ground and a sideways view of the still-charging horses race at Merlin.

Time seemed to slow down. The manservant opened his arms and closed his eyes, an expression of peace filling his face.

And then…

Merlin collapsed. His back arched, he screamed.

His eyes turned black.

He rolled out of the way.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled even though he knew he was unharmed by the horses. Rushing over to the young man's side, he offered a hand to help him up.

Merlin didn't take his hand, instead getting up on his own and brushing himself off.

"Merlin, are you alright?" the prince asked, worried about why he fell to the ground _before_ the horses hit.

Merlin just shrugged. He looked away for a moment, then looked back. He reached behind him and pulled a bloody arrow out of his thight. "Someone tried to kill you again, but I took the hit for you."

Arthur gaped. "You saved my life! Twice!"

The warlock's mouth twitched into a grin that did not reach his eyes. "Your welcome, Sire."

Merlin passed out.

IDIOTTIOIDI

"No! No, damn it, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Merlin ranted. He was meant to be run ober, and then Mordred would bee weak enough for the warlock to take back control for long enough to find a cure to be rid of him. And if that didn't work, he would at least gain temporary control and pick his poison. Literally.

The plan had backfired. Of course. It seemed like everytime he came up with a viable plan, it would inevitably go horribly wrong.

Now, he watched as Mordred used magic to summon an arrow in his thigh. It hurt, but if it hadn't been for the blood loss he would've stayed conscious. He supposed he was being carried to Gaius right at that moment.

Maybe, just maybe, he could still regain his body and find a cure.

And that gave Merlin hope.

PRATTARP

Many people gasped when they saw the arrow. Some of those same people screamed when Merlin started to slump to the ground. Arthur lunged forward and caught him. "Somebody help me!" he yelled. Sir Leon seemed to materialize before the gathered crowd. Together, they lifted the warlock, Arthur at his head and Leon the feet.

As they rushed into the castle, the prince saw a plump woman, probably in her forties, run past them and head in the direction of the physician's chambers, no doubt going to wan Gaius.

Sure enough, the old man had the patient's bed cleared off, and jars of differing poultices and liquids covering the nearby table. He was also standing just off to the side, looking very worried. As he should be.

They had had no time to bandage the wound, so by the time Merlin was in Gaius' care he had lost a good deal of blood.

"Lay him on the bed quickly. He's losing a lot of blood." They hurriedly complied.

Arthur stood off to one side, watching the physician clean the hole. When he went to dress it, both Arthur and Leon stepped forward and took over. After that, Leon left the physician and prince alone.

"What happened?"

The prince jumped. "What?"

Gaius looked at him sternly. "I want to know why my ward has come back to me with an arrow wound in his thigh."

Arthur sighed. Hopefully he didn't get Gaius too mad. He could be scary when he wanted to be.

"A horse cart got out of control. It was headed for us. Merlin pushed me out of the way. He dropped and rolled out of the way. He seemed fine, until he said someone had tried to kill me, and pulled the arrow out of his leg. That's why he dropped. But Gaius… Gaius, when the cart was coming for him, he… He lifted his arms, like he knew that he would be killed and was fine with being hit. He actually looked peaceful." Arthur sank down heavily into a chair and put his head in his hands. "Gaius… Merlin smiled."

Gaius was shocked. What could drive the young man that far? "Sire… It looked like something else is bothering you. What is it?"

Arthur looked back up, expression troubled. "When he fell, he arched his back and opened his eyes. They were pure black again. Evil. It was not Merlin."

Gaius, of course, believed him. "Then we can't be sure what it was until he wakes up. I have a suspicion about what it could be, but until he is conscious I cannot be sure."

"What do you think it is? Please, Gaius, tell me. I need to know."

Gaius turned and stopped at the door. "You don't want to know." He went out.

PRATTARP

As Merlin woke up, Arthur rushed to his bedside. He was only coherent enough to ask if it was Arthur there. Then he fell back asleep.

But his eyes weren't rimmed in black. They were completely blue.

And that gave Arthur hope.

**A/N- *grin* I know, that's probably a cheesy ending, but I thought to be nice to you since last chapter was such a cliffie! I did add action, though!**

**Please review! You'll get an earlier update, plus a virtual devil's food cake! Or if you hate chocolate, some desert of your choice! Please review!**

**Once more, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Birthday Dagger

**A/N- I know this chapter is short, but I was having a hard time stretching it out! Please forgive me! I think you'll at least sorta understand once you are done.**

**Warning- Major cliffie!**

**Enjoy!**

The next time Merlin regained consciousness, it was for a longer period of time and Gaius was also present. As soon as his eyelids fluttered open and he emitted a groan, both the physician and prince ran to his side. Arthur once again helped him to sit up. Of course, the first thing said to him was two people asking how he was feeling, Arthur perhaps a little bit faster than Gaius.

"Not too good," he replied shakily.

Arthur came forward with a bowl of soup. "Eat," he said. "You need your strength." Though Merlin's stomach protested, he shoved the food away, refusing even one bite. "Not hungry," he mumbled.

"Merlin, if you get something down you, you'll feel better. Don't be an idiot."

The warlock turned his head away from both people there. He slumped slightly, hoping that they would think he was already exhausted. To add, Merlin closed his eyes and slid down a little bit.

Arthur seemed to notice. "Fine. But only if you get some rest." Merlin was about to nod, but could feel a sudden attack on his mind.

No doubt Mordred wanted to be back in control.

"Arthur," he choked out. "Leave!" Arthur leapt out of the stool and pulled Gaius out of his. He backed them up to the far wall as Merlin's back arched and a gut wrenching scream tore past his lops. Both men were terrified at the obsidian irises.

After a few moments, Merlin fell limp. Then, he sat up, getting in the exact same position as he had been in before. "Of course, Sire."

This time, both Arthur and Gaius saw the black rings around his eyes.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin smiled. _Let him have his fun, _Merlin thought. _ When the time is right, I will finally be free of the demon child!_

What the poor warlock didn't know, though, was that Mordred could hear that Merlin was going to try to get rid of him. This didn't surprise the boy. Yet it did make it so that he would have to act. And soon.

EYEBROWSSWORBEYE

"Gaius! You saw that! Tell me what's going on! Please!"

Gaius moved away, sitting down heavily. "No," he whispered. "Not Merlin. Not him…" he trailed off.

"Gaius," the prince almost begged now. "Please, tell me. I have to know what's happening"

The physician turned, a haunted look in his eyes. "Merlin," he began, but stopping a moment. "Merlin has a Eiddo iddo o eneidiau. A Possessor of souls."

Arthur did not like the sound of that one bit. "A what?"

"A Possessor of souls. Someone has taken over Merlin's body. And I fear for what purpose." Gaius left, making his way to the library. Surely Geoffrey would have a book on how to dispel such a curse.

But then again, maybe not.

DESTINYYNITSED

Far away, Kilgharrah roared. He had been trying to contact the young warlock for the past week with no success. He could sense something was horribly wrong, as ,though Merlin could block him out, it was never for this long and the 'wall' had never been so cold and full of hate. So he settled for the next best thing as he landed in the clearing near Camelot.

EYEBROWSSWORBEYE

"Gaius. Gaius. Gaius!" The elderly man jumped at the familiar voice.

"Kilgharrah?" he whispered.

"Come to the clearing just out of Camelot. And hurry!"

Gaius slightly bowed, even though he knew the dragon could not see him. "I'll be there as soon as possible." He took the pile of books he had found and left them on the table. The prince had fallen asleep in the chair by Merlin's bed. Gaius smiled sadly, hoping Merlin would be strong enough to expel this evil force.

Then he grabbed his cloak, saddled his horse outside, and rode past the always oblivious guards.

DESTINYYNITSED

"Gaius. The young warlock. He has blocked me out. Why?"

The physician looked up at the dragon warily. "Merlin has fallen victim to a Eiddo iddo o eneidiau."

The dragon sobered immediately. " Are you completely sure, physician?"

Gaius dismounted. "I am sure of it. He shows all the signs, but will not tell me or anyone else when he is himself. I fear he has been threatened, or something of equal, otherwise he would have come to either of us."

"Indeed, your words speak of truth. You must have the young Pendragon find the source of the curse."

"And how do I do that?" Gaius shifted slightly.

"Find the cave of two destoyers. Break the glass and lift the curse." The dragon started to lift off.

"Wait! Where is the cave?"

"Patience, physician. The prince will know. Tell me, where was Merlin when he was found?" With that, Kilgharrah flew out of sight.

Giving an irritated sigh, Gaius remounted and rode back to Camelot.

PRATTARP

Arthur was startled awake when he heard the door slam open. "Gaius," he greeted. "Have you found anything?"

"Yes, but it's a bit cryptic."

The prince groaned as he eased himself out of the chair. "Well, any information will help us. What did you find out?"

"Apparently, you have to go to the cave of two destroyers and break the glass to lift the curse."

"What does that mean?" Arthur was confused.

"Sire, where did you find Merlin?"

"In a clearing, near a cave."

"I think that that is the cave of two destroyers."

"Are you sure?" Arthur walked over to Gaius. He stopped just short of the door before turning to look at the physician.

"I am almost certain. But Sire, if you go, take at least one knight with you. One you can trust beyond doubt."

"Don't worry, Gaius, I will. I'll stay for a few days, then leave, so that my father doesn't get suspicious and stop me. Once Merlin is able to return to his duties I will leave as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Sire. I appreciate your help."

Arthur looked towards the pale form of Merlin. "Anything for a friend."

He slipped out the door.

IDIOTTOIDI

After a few days, the wound was almost completely healed, meaning Merlin was able to go back to work. Both Merlin and Mordred were glad with that (if Mordred could be glad with anything) even if for their own reasons.

However, Merlin wasn't expecting the demon child to act so soon, so he was not yet strong enough to take back control for the amount of time he needed.

This was where he found himself as Mordred forced his body out of the bed in the dead of night, just three days after being found able to return to the prince's service.

The wound was mostly healed, only a few places not completely fine, so Merlin was not in any danger of collapsing.

As Mordred pulled his body down the corridors, Merlin was confused as he hadn't been paying attention when he grabbed the weapon.

He did not have a cloak, something that Merlin also thought was suspicious as he stopped in front of Arthur's door. He pushed the door open, swiftly and silently closing the door.

He padded over to stand just beside the bed. Arthur was turned, facing him. As Mordred slipped something out of a sheath held on Merlin's belt, Merlin understood.

"No! Nonono!" he begged. "Please, you don't have to do this!" The warlock struggled for control,

Mordred raised the simple, yet elaborate dagger that Arthur had given his manservant for his birthday. He was going to kill the prince and make it look like it had been Merlin.

The dagger sliced through the air.

**A/N- Oh, how I love suspense! Yeah, I know, you guys are probably about ready to kill me! Please don't, I have too many ideas for you to do that! Plus I have each and every one of you guys' most embarrassing pictures, so putting them on the internet will be my final act if you do! Just kidding! I don't really have any of your pictures! That would be creepy if I did… JUST DON'T KILL ME! *runs away screaming***

**Ahem, please review! I will update sooner if you do! :D**

**~L~**


	10. Chapter 10 Lost Hope

**A/N- Fiirst of all, so sorry I haven't updated for a while! I also haven't had time to reply to your reviews, but I promise I will!**

**And thanks to ****MerlinFan996 ****for betaing! Beta ing? Beta-ing? Oh, whatever!**

**Benugan!**

_The dagger sliced through the air._

Now:

Merlin let out an almost inhuman roar as his eyes burned gold. His arms pulled in just a few centimeters, but that was all that was needed. The blade missed the bed entirely, instead burying itself into Merlin's stomach. He dimly realized that Mordred was no longer in control. Hand clutched around the handle, Merlin backed up until he hit the wall. He swallowed, hearing the blood rushing in his ears.

Vaguely, he heard someone shouting his name. The warlock yanked the dagger out of his flesh, pain making him sway on his feet. The bloodied knife fell from his hand, landing on the floor in a clatter. Warm liquid covered his hand, sticky and red. Dizzy, he tried to grip the wall behind him, but to no avail. He slid to the ground. Landing in a tangled heap on the floor, he felt warm hands gather him into their owner's arms.

Suddenly, a shadowed face loomed into his blurry vision. In a startling moment of clarity, he made out the features of the familiar face. Something hot dripped onto Merlin's face, splattering as they hit. He tried in vain to call out the man's name, to comfort him, for he no longer comprehended anything except for that one name. Numbness spread from the gaping hole and overtook his senses.

Merlin looked up, straight into his eyes. "Arthur. You're safe now."

He blacked out.

PRATTARP

Mind racing too fast for him to sleep, Arthur stretched out in his bed. No matter how hard he tried, sleep wouldn't claim him. So instead, he stared at the wall, hardly noticing as someone came into his room. They were being so silent the prince wouldn't have been aware of them at all, except for the fact that the light shone through when the door opened.

Figuring it was just Merlin forgetting something again, Arthur stayed where he was and didn't make a noise.

Lazily, he looked up into the face of his manservant. It was blank, but something else surprised him greatly. It also terrified him. Holding a dagger above his head, Merlin had a malicious gleam in his eye.

He was about shout for the guards when Merlin roared. It was guttural, almost inhuman. Liquid gold obscured the blue and black irises. At the last second the blade pulled in, imbedding itself in his servant.

Arthur jumped up and watched as Merlin pulled the dagger out, stumbling into the wall. He stared as a red stain grew on the front of his shirt. The warlock slid to the floor, clutching the wound. The blood drained from Merlin's face making even paler than usual.

The gold was still in his eyes, but Arthur ignored that as he rushed forward and gathered the wounded man into his arms. "Merlin! Merlin..." the prince called. He didn't even care that stinging tears were streaming down his cheeks, falling off his chin and landing on Merlin's pale face, shattering into a million pieces as they made contact.

His heart seized up momentarily when the whisper came, the voice of a broken but triumphant man.

"Arthur. You're safe now."

"Guards!" he yelled. "Guards!" His voice broke, cracking. Two men burst into the room.

"Sire!" one exclaimed. They stepped forward, only to be stopped by the crown prince.

"Get Gaius! Now!"

The second raced out of the chambers as quick as he could, while the first came to Arthur's side. He caught sight of Merlin's pale form and gasped. "Sire, what happened?" He was a friend of Merlin's, the prince could tell that. Then again, who wasn't a friend of the manservant?

Thinking fast, Arthur lied through clattering teeth. "An... An assassin. A sorcerer. He tried to kill me, but Merlin pushed me out of the way, taking the blow for me." Arthur didn't even glance at the guard, though he could practically feel the the man's eyes grow wide at these events.

"Sire, I must inform the king! I trust you will be alright by yourself?" Mutely, the prince nodded.

"I will be back as soon as possible." He bowed and left the room, making as much of a bee line as he could in the corridors for the king's chambers.

Not but moments later the other man burst back into the room, Gaius struggling to keep up behind him. At first the physician didn't understand. He saw the prince cradling Merlin's head in his lap, tear tracks glimmering on his face. Then he looked down and saw the blood spreading across the manservant and onto the floor. Quickly, he knelt beside Arthur, ignoring his protesting joints. "Sire, what has happened?" Arthur didn't answer, just stared at Merlin with an expression of horror and worry. "Sire," he said again. "What has transpired? What happened to Merlin?"

"Dagger... Merlin..." he whispered. Suddenly he looked Gaius in the eye, but quickly darting onto the floor, refusing to meet the old man's gaze. "Assassin tried to kill me... Merlin..." He swallowed. "Merlin took the blow for me."

The physician grabbed Merlin/s wrist, feeling for a pulse. It was weak and almost seemed unsteady, but at least it was there. "Bring him to my chambers, quickly. He is losing a dangerous amount of blood."

The prince again nodded. Carefully pulling Merlin closer to him, Arthur stood up. His hands held underneath the servant's neck and knees, he swiftly sped down the halls, not noticing a single thing that occurred around him.

At the physician's chamber's Arthur used his foot to open the door and scrambled as gently as he up the stairs to Merlin's back room. Lowering him slowly and carefully, the Prince couldn't help but feel how light the warlock actually was. He had always been skinny, and Arthur had noticed it but never noticed how the manservant weighed as much as a mere child.

Gaius soon came in after the Crowned Prince, with a small knife held firmly in his hand. "I need to cut his clothes off- any unneeded movement could cause the wound to open even more."

Normally, Arthur would take the blade and do it himself, but his hands were shaking so badly he was worried he would Merlin. So he settled for rushing out of the room and return with an armload of bandages.

As Gaius finished removing the warlock's shirt and cleaning the injury, his hands brushed his forehead,. "He's burning up," The physician murmured. "Sire, I need you to get some fresh water, to keep his fever down."

It didn't take another sound out of his mouth before the prince practically ran from the room. Gaius looked after Arthur, carefully pondering over the change in the man.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin was sinking, he couldn't see...couldn't breathe. All the boy knew was an intense, white hot pain flaring in the darkness. He should fight, he should fight for Arthur, to complete his destiny, but his will to do so was slowly ebbing away.

The pain eased, then suddenly sprung up again. He only just kept himself from crying out. The warlock wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but he vaguely realized it had something to do with the child in his mind.

But it didn't matter anymore.

Merlin was slipping away.

PRATTARP

Nothing more than five minutes later Arthur returned, lugging two full pails of water up into Merlin's chamber. In there, he took a seat by the warlock's bedside in a rickety old chair. A short while later, he had his manservant's forehead covered in a damp cloth.

Gaius had taken leave to the prince's chambers to find the dagger. He was concerned about a poison on the blade for it showed no sign of infection in the wound, yet Merlin had a high grade fever. Said injury was now cleaned and wrapped, hidden by a thin blanket pulled up to mid chest.

Arthur removed the now warm rag and wet it again. "Brow's on fire," he muttered to himself.

The heavens showed mercy towards him, for only after he had placed the cloth on the frail boy's head did his father burst into the room. He stood, bowing to greet Uther.

"Arthur? Arthur!" The King cried as he rushed into the back chamber. "Are you alright?"

The Prince schooled his expression from worried to a slightly terrified one, (after all he had supposedly been attacked by a sorcerer) he calmly replied, "Yes Father, I'm fine."

The King, however, had not listened when the guard had told him about the serving boy saving his life. "Then why are you in the physician's chambers?" He asked, confused.

Arthur moved out of his father's line of sight, gesturing at Merlin. "It's because of him that I am in perfect health. He took the blow for me. I didn't receive even a scratch."

Uther was impressed. He knew the servant- Marvin? Melvin? -had saved his son's life before, but he didn't know he was so loyal as to protect Arthur like that. "What happened?"

Arthur glanced at Merlin before he spoke. "Merlin came in because he forgot some sheets he was supposed to take to the wash room as he left. When he noticed someone standing near me, he immediately woke me. I got out of bed quickly, preparing for a fight. The man lunged with a dagger that was clutched firmly and confidently in his right hand, and I would've been dead on the spot. But Merlin jumped in the way, taking the dagger that was meant for me. He was a sorcerer- after he saw he stabbed the wrong person he enchanted a spell and disappeared like Morgause did with Morgana, with the sleeping enchantment, before her betrayal."

Uther flinched at Morgana's name. "He was very brave. Will he recover?"

"I am not sure. He has a fever but no infection, so Gaius suspects there may have been poison on the blade. He went to go get it." Arthur informed.

The king nodded. " If he survives, he will be greatly rewarded."

Two days later, Arthur received the news.

He was sitting on his bed, still thinking about what had happened a few days ago. Funny, it seemed more like years had passed since that night. It took him a few seconds before he realized there was someone knocking at the door.

The prince sighed before getting up to answer. He flung the door wide, annoyance clear on his gaze. "What?"

The guard that stood before him panted, taking heaving breaths. He leaned slightly on the door frame, attempting to catch his breath. "Sire... Gaius has... requested your presence. He said it was urgent... and about... Merlin," he gasped.

Arthur was out the door and running through the corridors as soon as he heard his manservant's name. He stopped at the entrance to the physician's quarters, hand raised to knock. A million thoughts raced through his mind. What if Merlin was getting worse? Was he awake? How would he cope when he awoke? Would he ever open his eyes again? Was Merlin already... gone? But above all else, one question drowned out the others...

Could Merlin possibly be free from the curse and on the road to recovery?

Pushing those to the back of his mind, Arthur knocked and stepped through the doorway. Merlin's door stood ajar, and through it the prince could see the physician seated by the prone boy's figure. Hunched over, his face was covered by his hands. "Gaius!" Arthur called out. "You called for me?" He went up the steps quickly, yet quietly.

Gaius shook his head. "Sire, I thought you should know... The injury was deep, and I fear Merlin was already slipping..."

Arthur started shaking, fearing the words as they slipped from the old man's lips. "What?" he asked feebly. "Gaius, what are you talking about?"

He wouldn't look the Prince in the eye. "No one knew. That may have been part of the reason he stopped and he may have lost some of his will to combat the darkness..." For the first time Gaius looked straight at Arthur, revealing a tear stained face. "His breath is short and raspy, he is not reacting to anything, and he grows paler and colder by the hour."

Arthur's eyes opened wide, shock painting its way onto his face.

"He has two, three, maybe four days at the most."

Gaius turned his tearful gaze back at his ward.

"Arthur… Merlin is dying."

**A/N- Yep. Merlin's dying. I'm so evil, I know. Major cliffie! :D See you people whenever!**

**Please review! Or I'll sic the demon child, aka Mordred, on you with another horrible curse! Mwahahaha!**

**~L~**

**Ps- This is a longer chapter and I was wondering if you people like that better? Or do you want shorter chaps? Its up to you! :)**

**Pss- I have a poll up on my profile. Please go vote! :D  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Break the Glass

**A/N- I know, I know! Long time, no see, right? But I have a viable excuse this time! I was making a YouTube trailer for this story! It's now up, please go check it out! The longer one is in the works! Here is the link, just delete the spaces.**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v =CsV –QqU FHb0**

**I know this is a short chapter, but I decided that, even though I have writer's block, that I should get this to you guys before I was chased by flaming pitchforks and sharp torches! Yes, flaming pitchforks and sharp torches! I've seen it happen before! Oh, and I decided to save the action for the next chapter.**

**I just realized I have not said thank you for quite a while. So here it is- THANK YOU EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED, FAVORITED, ALERTED, OR JUST PLAIN READ THIS STORY!**

**Thanks to MerlinFan1996 for being my beta! :D**

**Benugan!**

"What?" Arthur cried. No, no, it couldn't be. It wasn't true. It couldn't be! No!

"I'm sorry, sire. He seems to be aware of whatever wants to hurt you and is fighting to stay unconscious. Merlin knows if he is to wake then you will be killed."

"That idiot!" Arthur yelled. "He has absolutely no self-preservation, does he? Is there any way to stop this?"

Gaius looked at the Prince with weary eyes. "I already told you, sire; you have to travel to the cave you found Merlin near and break the glass to lift the curse. What glass, I do not know."

"I will ride immediately. Tell my father I am hunting a sorcerer. It's not far from the truth." The Prince went out to gather supplies and recruit Gwaine.

Gaius watched him go, hoping and praying that somehow Merlin would be alright.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin suddenly felt as though a string was tugging him. It jerked him up towards the light of consciousness violently. In a split second of clarity he realized it was Mordred, trying to get him to wake up so he could finish the mission. The warlock knew that if that happened the demon child would kill Arthur.

So he fled back into the darkness.

Every time he pulled, Merlin felt his behind his eyes grow warm as they flashed gold. Over and over this happened, the warlock growing stronger with each blow. He knew he might die. But that didn't matter.

He had to save Arthur.

Merlin ha to keep fighting.

PRATTARP

"Gwaine!" Arthur bellowed. The Knight came out of his chambers and asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"How's Merlin?"

The prince took a shaky breath. "Not well," he replied. "And that's why you're coming with me. Grab some supplies, we leave tonight."

Gwaine ducked back into his room, returning soon with a prepacked bag. Arthur eyed it suspiciously. The Knight chuckled when he noticed. "In case you were wondering, I have this ready to go for if the King decides he doesn't like me after all, noble or not."

Arthur nodded the headed off down the hall, pack slung over his shoulder. Gwaine swiftly followed. "Since you are already ready, we leave now."

They didn't speak until they reached the stables.

"So," Gwaine began. "Do you, mind telling me why we're heading out now and why?"

"It's about Merlin. He has been… possessed. Whoever it was took over his body and tried to kill me, but Merlin regained control just enough to make the blade miss. However, he ended up stabbing himself in the stomach. Gaius believes Merlin knows that if he wakes up, the intruder will try to hurt me again, and thinks that he is purposely keeping himself unconscious. If we don't break the curse… he will die. In fact, that is what's happening right now."

Gwaine gasped, "How do we break it?"

"Gaius said that we have to 'break the glass to lift the curse'. He thinks that it's in the cave we found Merlin near." Arthur tacked up his horse quickly, Gwaine doing the same.

"I need you to inform the king of none of this," Arthur told the stable hand. He palmed over a small bag of gold coins. "I trust you will do as I wish?" The young boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, sire!"

"Good." They both mounted their steeds and rode out.

At the gate, Arthur simply tossed a bag of coins at each of the guards, saying, "Silence," as they went past.

They were on their way.

EYEBROWSSWORBEYE

Gaius flinched.

"He WHAT?" Uther yelled. He wasn't too happy that Arthur went after a dangerous sorcerer with only one Knight. He also didn't like that he wasn't informed before he left.

"Sire, the Prince said that it was up most important and that if he didn't leave at once he would lose the trail. He asked me to tell you immediately," the physician said calmly.

"He still should have seen me first!" the King fumed.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I was unable to stop him. The Prince believed that this sorcerer was extremely dangerous to the wellbeing of not only Camelot, but you too." Gaius bowed his head. "If I may have my leave, I must see to my patient. He is in a very bad condition."

Uther nodded. "Of course. You may go."

The physician turned and walked out of the room. Uther had taken it better than he had thought.

IDIOTTOIDI

Arthur and Gwaine soon came upon the cave. He knew it was the right one because of the heavy feeling still lingering in the air. True, it was weeks after, but it was a place of bittersweet memories.

They dismounted and tied their horses to the trees. The steeds snorted; they could sense a feeling of foreboding.

Far away, lightning struck and thunder rumbled.

The Prince and Knight cautiously walked into the mouth of the cave. It was dark, but not so dark that they couldn't see. As they walked towards the back of the cavern, they had the feeling of being watched. But no matter how many times they whipped around, no one was there.

After a small while they entered a large open area in the rock. Circular and with huge vaulted ceilings, a stone table stood in the middle of the room. Horrible devises hung on the walls, causing a shiver of fear and disgust to ripple down Arthur's and Gwaine's backs.

On the table lay a small object. As they grew closer, the prince saw that it was a rose and, apparently, made of glass.

"That's it!" he cried. Lunging forward, Arthur grasped the stem in his grip. He held it tightly, realizing he literally held Merlin's life and death in his hands.

He flung it towards the ground. They both prepared for the shatter of glass. But that didn't happen.

Instead, just before hitting the ground, the rose stopped and floated. A voice echoed in their heads.

"You will not destroy that so easily, Arthur."

The Prince whipped around, facing the direction the Knight was already looking. A little boy stood there. His face was hard, gaze cold and hateful. Arthur froze. He knew that face.

**A/N- A mini cliffie this time. But, still many questions yet to be answered.**

**Please check out my forum! It's called 'Keep The Magic Secret, Merlin!' and is an RPG.**

**I have a poll on my profile. Please vote!**

**Once again, please watch my trailer! http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v =CsV –QqUFHb0**

**And lastly, please review! Cookies to those who do!**

**~L~**


	12. Chapter 12 Captured

**A/N- Look! It's a miracle! Luna has actually updated! *shocked gasp***

**I know, it's been a long time, but school has been hectic. *shakes finger at readers* Be glad I even wrote this at all.**

**:D Alright, who has seen last Saturday's Merlin? Especially the 'Next Time' segment? Who agrees that it is (and probably will be) EPIC! Those of you who want to discuss it with me, feel free to PM.**

**Enough jabbering! Time for the next chap!**

**BEWARE- Cliffie!**

**Benugan!**

"Mordred?" Arthur asked.

"Who else?" resonated through his mind.

He was taken aback, "You know this kid?" Gwaine asked. Arthur did not jump, though he would have. In seeing the child, he completely forgot the other knight had come along.

"Very well. Or not at all, I suppose." Gwaine took a step back when Mordred projected his thought to both of them.

"What do you want, Mordred?" Arthur asked. He tried to reach down to pick up the rose, but an invisible force wouldn't allow his hand past about knee height. He looked down at it- confused- but glanced up when he saw that something was stretched out towards him. Mordred held out his hand, and Arthur saw a flash of gold as he recited a spell.

"Taflwch!"

The prince flew back, head almost crashing his skull against the stone. His eyes flew open wide in disbelief. "You're a sorcerer!" He cried.

"Do not be so quick to judge, Pendragon. I am a druid, taught magic from infantry."

Arthur slowly got up, barely noticing Gwaine pulling out his sword. "What do you want?" he spat. Same question, but a much different tone.

"I only want Emrys to suffer, as I have. I want to teach him a lesson about resisting me. I want him to know the feeling when those he loves are ripped away from him, innocent as they may be. And you, Arthur Pendragon, have walked right into my trap."

Arthur stared, horrified, at the twisted child.

"Gwneud anymwybodol."

The prince knew no more.

IDIOTTOIDI

"Arthur!" Merlin cried. His body arched up, not that he knew that in his current state. In his mind's eye (or rather the spell Mordred cast so he could see what was happening) he watched as the demon child made Arthur slump to the ground, unconscious.

He saw as Mordred did the same to Gwaine. Nimueh came with two brutes. Among them, the warlock recognized the one that had held him while the evil pair had talked to him. Halyn, was it? Oh, well. Guess it didn't matter now.

The men hauled the oblivious knights to their feet before throwing them over their shoulder. Merlin could only watch in horror as they were carried to a large room. The warlock instantly recognized it as the same room that had held him, including a stone table. The only difference now was that there were manacles attached to the wall, in full view of the table.

Gwaine was placed in the shackles, while Arthur was stretched out on the stone table. Merlin saw him being chained, much like he had been, only these were not made to contain magic.

The warlock smiled when he noticed their mistake. He may be dyeing, but he would always save Arthur.

No matter what.

PRATTARP

When Arthur awoke, his head felt like it was splitting. He groaned, not quite fully awake, and wondered absently if he had had too much mead the previous night. Then all the memories came back in a rush.

The prince shot up. Or, at least tried to. He found his body had been wrapped in chains and he was lying on something hard and, quite frankly, cold. Twisting his head, the prince saw Gwaine, now awake, shackled to the wall.

"I see you finally decided to wake up, princess." Typical Gwaine.

"I see you finally got chained up." They both laughed, though it was a slightly hysterical sound.

"Our precious prince and his loyal knight have finally woken up. How splendid."

The woman walked into the dim light, tattered red dress brushing the ground. A cold smirk etched on her face.

"Who are you? And what do you want from us?" A sickly sweet smile grew on her features.

"I am Nimueh. It is not I who wants something from you. It is him." She stepped to the side and pointed behind her.

Mordred stepped forward, distaste showing on his face. "Soon my revenge will be done, and Emrys shall know just what it feels like!" he said.

Rage grew inside Arthur. "Who is Emrys?" he yelled. "And what could I possibly have anything to do with him?"

The demon child smiled a chilling smile, ice in his expression. "You have more to do with Emrys than you would ever think. Emrys is the warlock that was prophesied to bring magic back to the land. He would bring the Once and Future King into his rightful position. However, he has turned his back to his destiny. And because of this, you will suffer."

Arthur was still confused. "I don't see where I have a part in any of this."

Mordred stepped closer. "You, Arthur Pendragon, are the Once and Future King."

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin was boiling inside as he watched Nimueh walk forward with a knife. With a single word, Arthur was devoid of his shirt. The witch dragged the blade lightly over his chest, before pressing in until it was about an inch in the skin. Merlin could tell it was only the extensive training Arthur had been given as a knight and a prince that kept him from crying out.

As another line was drawn, the warlock could feel his magic trying desperately to reach out and help Arthur. Stupid rose, Merlin thought. Stupid Mordred. Stupid Nimueh.

Not even noticing that Gwaine was watching and trying to tell them to stop, the young man cried out as the dagger once again pierced the prince's flesh.

He had to do something.

MEADDAEM

Gwaine watched helplessly as the witch lay gashes in Arthur's chest. "No!" he bellowed. "No! Stop this! You have no right!"

With his eyes glued to the prince, the knight didn't notice how Mordred had silently crept up beside him. "I have every right. Emrys has hurt those I cared for, now I do the same to him." Gwaine snapped his head towards him as the child looked into a corner of the cave, seemingly to nothing. He raised his voice when he said, "I did not forgive that, Emrys. Neither did I forget."

An almighty flash of lightning rained down outside, somehow illuminating the whole cavern even with its distance. Thunder crashed into the cave, loud enough for the dagger presently raised above Arthur's chest to clatter to the ground, having slipped from Nimueh's grasp.

Another bright flash of blue light, and a young man appeared at the entrance. A man with raven hair and blazing gold eyes.

Gwaine grinned. Heaven help them.

IDIOTTOIDI

It was too much. That third gash had been too much, dug too deep. Merlin felt rage build in his chest, adrenaline pump through his veins in place of blood.

As Nimueh raised the dagger one more time, Merlin cracked.

PRATTARP

Arthur grit his teeth against the pain. He shut out all sounds, all thoughts. He watched as the witch raised the blade again, when light flashed in the room, followed closely by ear shattering thunder. The prince felt relief well in him when the dagger dropped from Nimueh's grasp.

He craned his neck to see what was going on when another flash of blue light flooded the room. There, suddenly standing at the entrance to the cavern, was his manservant.

His manservant with raven haired who still had bandages covering his waist, blood seeping through it to wet his shirt.

His manservant who was supposed to be back in Camelot, fighting some unseen force.

His manservant, whose blue eyes were now a blazing gold.

Merlin.

His voice echoed around the room, filled with anger, Arthur had never heard from the young man ever before. It seemed to fill up every crack, every crevice, until both witch and demon child were trembling from fear no matter how they tried to hide it.

"You," he said, determination showing in his face. "Have hurt my best friend. Now, I'm going to kill you."

Merlin's eyes flashed a brighter shade of gold.

**A/N- First of all, here are the translations, though I guess you can pretty much guess what they meant. They are in Welsh, by the way.**

**Talfwch!- Throw!**

**Gwneud anymwybodol.- ****Make unconscious.**

**Alright, who hates me? Or at least my cliffie? Yeah, I decided to be evil to you guys! DEAL WITH IT! :D Just kidding! But seriously, if you have a problem with my OWCD (Obsession With Cliffies Disorder) then you will have to just man up! Take it like a Merlin!**

**See you next chap!**

**Please review!**

**~L~**


	13. Chapter 13 Combat

**A/N- OMG I updated fast! Thanks to Merlyn Pyndragon who nagged me (thank her, guys!) to get this up!**

**Disclaimer- I own Merlin about as much as I own a million dollars! Which is to say, not. **

**Thank you guys so much! 81 reviews, 9,526 hits, 24 faves, and 60 alerts! You astound me! (Word of the day!)**

**Thank you MerlinFan1996 for betaing this! I could never have made it this far without your support! **

**Benugan!**

Without muttering a word, Merlin sent Nimueh flying across the cave. She smashed against the wall, her head cracking on the stone. Slumped, her dress was- if possible- was even more torn than before. Her eyes did not open.

The warlock spared a glance at Arthur, his eyes still raging gold. He did not give him a thought about how he should react. Instead, he turned back to face Mordred. "Demon child," he spat. "You dare hurt Arthur in the name of revenge against me?"

Rage momentarily flashed across Mordred's face. "You shall not defeat me!" he yelled.

A smirk grew on Merlin. "And that is where you are wrong." He raised his hand and a ball of blue fire formed. He pushed it towards the child and it flew steady and strong at an incredible speed.

"Tarian!" he hissed. A pure black shield appeared in front of Mordred. It withheld the hit, though just barely.

From the sidelines, Gwaine and Arthur watched with plate-sized eyes.

"Do not think me so weak, Emrys. I will succeed yet. I will kill Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin grinned a cold smile. "You know," he said. "I was going to let you live. Now, not so much. Crac yn y ddaear, llyncu ei!" A long fissure opened in the ground. It traveled towards Mordred quickly, preparing to engulf him. The child's eyes grew in fear.

"Lifft!" Mordred shot up into the air. "Amgylchynwch a ladd ef, gwinwydd!" Green tethers sprouted from the cracks in the rock, strapping onto the warlock. He struggled against them as the child came down from near the ceiling. "Not so tough now, are you Merlin?" he sneered. The young man tried to breathe with the vines crushed his chest.

"Demon child!" he panted. "You shall never win!"

"I won't? I think I already did." Mordred walked over to the table where Arthur lay. He picked up the rose where it still floated. He raised it towards the warlock. "Now, Merlin. Kill the prince." His eyes flashed brightly.

The vines withdrew, but Merlin stayed where he was. An internal battle seemed to be going on, hidden from full view. Arthur stared at his manservant. Truth be told, he was terrified. Of what, he didn't know. Terrified of his servant killing him? Of the druid child? Of the fact that he was helpless? Of Merlin being a... sorcerer?

The young man took a step forward. His eyes flashed black and he walked over stiffly. Halfway there he stopped. He clutched his head, face scrunched up in pain. Merlin's eyes turned blue again. A few steps back. Black eyes. Forward. Blue eyes. Back.

Black eyes. He continued walking towards Arthur. Mordred used magic to make the dagger float to his hand and held it out. Merlin outstretched his fingers and grasped the hilt, taking it from the demon child.

Please, Arthur thought. Please let this be a trick. Please let Merlin be planning something.

The warlock stepped up the last few steps to the stone table, lifting the knife up. "Tân ar y llafn." Fire crawled up the blade before dimming and finally vanishing. The prince wanted to close his eyes but didn't dare. Merlin took a deep breathe and plunged the dagger down.

The warlock roared. The blade spun out, twisting in Merlin's hands as his eyes blazed gold. His body followed his hand, turning on the spot. The tip dug into Mordred's cheek, drawing a bloody line that would scar if he got out alive.

"You!" Merlin thundered. "You tried to manipulate me for your own sick and twisted wants! You are a demon's child, spawned from evil!" The warlock took a step forward, rage flashing on his features. Suddenly, he seemed to calm.

Mordred was terrified.

He lowered his voice to an almost whisper. "Why? What happened to make you so cruel, so hard? We could have talked, I could have helped. I saved you. Was that not enough?"

Mordred's reply was steady and strong. "You have been hiding right under your little prince's nose in years past. You never had to worry that you would be killed without hesitation. He would always protect you."

Tears came unbidden to Merlin's eyes. "That's not true. Each and every day I wondered if it would be the day Arthur found out. I never knew what he would do when he found out. Would he keep it a secret? End me then and there? Behead me? Burn me? I never knew. Of course I understand. I was the closest one to him. What would he do if he found out his manservant, the man that was at his side almost all day every day, had lied to him for years and was the very thing he was taught since birth to consider evil? What would he do if he found out I, I, the man he trusted more than anyone else, had magic? I was always more at danger than you."

"Enough of this! It is time I end this, end you!" Mordred screamed. He spat out a curse and Merlin barely had enough time to bring up a shield before it hit. He almost stumbled backwards at the force.

He said no words. The warlock pushed back, his hand outstretched. A pulsing ball of blue and white sped towards Morded, but separated at the last minute. Now four orbs surrounded the child. They pulsed and brightened. Mordred screamed.

Merlin flinched at the sound. It was too much like the cries of the burning people when Uther lit the pyre. Still, he held strong, fingers stretching out towards the druid. The light increased. Then, a darkness pushed back. It was weak, like a hopeless attempt. Slowly it got stronger and stronger until it was a wall of pure black, a dark oblivion. Not only did it affect his magic, but it also seemed to grow inside of the warlock.

He felt the darkness try to consume his soul. It hurt, much more than with Sigan. Merlin felt his own willpower weaken under the intense blackness.

His eyesight dimmed as it started to take over. Dots filled his vision, red creeping around the edges. Someone called out to him. Merlin scrambled for those words, like a lifeline back to his own soul. He concentrated on the sounds, slowly making them out to be Arthur's voice, then they started to make sense.

"Merlin! You can't give up! Not now! Hold on, Merlin! Fight it! Fight him!"

He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to! But it hurt so much. Like fire burning his heart.

"MERLIN! SAVE ME!"

The warlock sucked in a deep breath. Arthur needed him. The prince was in trouble. That couldn't happen, not ever. His eyes shot open. Vaguely he realized he did not remember closing them. He was on his knees, having apparently collapsed. Merlin roared and stood up. No one would hurt Arthur.

Not on his watch.

The blue orbs melted together, becoming a giant, blue, pulsing circle of light around the demon child. It dropped to the floor and suddenly turned into flames. The azure fire leaped up and began to eat away at the boy's cloak.

He screamed in pain.

Merlin clutched his head as a wave of both nausea and agony hit. It ripped through him, forcing him back on his hands and knees. The cries of the boy etched their way into his memory. He did this. He burned a child in a pyre, no matter how evil they seemed.

Soon the screams faded, however, when Merlin looked up, Mordred was still alive. He stood in the centre of the flames, a red scar lacing its way up his face. He raised his hands and began to chant.

From somewhere behind him, Merlin heard Nimueh shout, "You fool! You knew how powerful Emrys is, yet you sought to destroy the very thing he is creating! I warned you!" She had apparently come to sometime in their battle.

Mordred laughed, a chilling sound. "He will still pay. In the end, I will win." He finished his incantation and was swept away in a whirlwind of fragments of rocks and other debris.

Merlin stood straight and tall. He walked over to Gwaine and muttered a spell underneath his breath. The chains broke immediately and the knights stretched, rubbing his raw wrists and staring at the young man in wonder.

It was not a difficult matter to free Arthur. He didn't even need a spell. His hand hovered over the prince and his eyes flashed gold. The weak chains snapped and the prince was free. The young man pressed his hand to Arthur's chest. The wounds stopped bleeding and closed leaving but faint scars.

Both watched as he walked slowly over to the rose which had harmlessly floated to the ground, not even a small crack in its surface. Merlin snatched it up and headed over to the same table the prince had just laid on.

He smashed it against the stone. It shattered into a million pieces, shards flying in all directions but none of them actually hitting any of the three men.

The effects of using such powerful magic in such a short time finally hit the warlock. He swayed dangerously, pain and exhaustion making themselves known. He pressed a hand to his stomach where the dagger inflicted wound bled freely.

Sinking to his knees, the warlock felt blessed darkness begin to envelop him. He welcomed it readily, wanting to be away from this world, if only for a little bit.

Merlin sank into oblivion.

**A/N- Translations!**

**Tarian- Shield**

**Crac yn y ddaear, llyncu ei- Crack in the ground, swallow him**

**Lifft- Lift**

**Amgylchynwch a ladd ef, gwinwydd- Surround and kill him, vines**

**Tân ar y llafn- Fire on the blade**

**Now that that's done... Whew! That was gruelling to write! But on the up side I updated early! Only a few more chapters left... *sob* Would you guys like a sequel? Or do you not want to decide until you've read till the end? It's all up to you!**

**Peace out!**

**~L~**

**Ps.**

**COLIN MORGAN MET MY SISTER! Just kidding! I don't have a sister. And she never met Colin Morgan. But I got your attention! And now that I have it, I will ask you this one thing- please review! I'll give you any virtual food that you want if you do!**


	14. Chapter 14 Memories

**A/N- So...Long time no see. Yeah, I get it. Aren't you glad I took a trip from school, giving me this time to finish it? But now I have to get all of my homework. Oh well. As long as I get plenty of reviews, favs, and alerts popping up in my inbox *wink wink nudge nudge* I'm happy! **

**Thank you so much for betaing ****MerlinFan1996****!**

**Disclaimer: WHAT? I OWN MERLIN? NO WAY! No, seriously. I don't. *tear***

**Warnings: Spoilers for season 1, 2, and 3. Oh, and a giant cliffie.**

**Now, without furthur ado, chapter 14!**

**Benugan!**

As soon as the warlock began to collapse, Gwaine rushed forward to catch him. Laying him gently on the ground, the knight checked for a pulse. "He's alive," he called, a relieved exhale leaving him.

Nimueh slowly walked over to the group. Before she could get very far, Arthur had snatched up the dagger and held it at her throat. "Don't move," he growled.

The witch held up her hands, trying to convey that she was no danger. "I am sorry. Truly I am. The boy enchanted me with that same rose, I was unable to do my own bidding. I know how important Merlin is, to both you and the kingdom. Please believe me when I say it was not my fault."

The knife did not quiver or remove itself from her neck. "And how am I to trust you, sorcereress?" the prince snarled.

"I do not ask you to trust me, only to believe. I have many a thing to show you, granted by the One himself. If you do not let me, then I will not be held accountable for what has to be shown and seen."

Arthur looked at the witch before glancing at the still young man. He muttered under his breath, "I should kill you both right here and now."

Nimueh's lips twitched in false amusement. "But you will not. I can already see that you are reluctant to admit to your best friend having magic, even when the evidence has been out and proven. If you let me, I will give you more reason to ground your next actions."

From the ground, Gwaine looked up. "It's up to you. Are you going to kill Merlin, not that I wouldn't fight to stop you, or will you accept him?"

An internal war waged in his heart as Nimueh spoke again. "He is right. Will you allow me to do as is needed?"

Should he betray his father and keep Merlin secret, or kill him and make Uther proud? Or maybe banish Merlin to never come back? That would work. Right?

Right?

Arthur sighed and dropped the dagger, hearing it clatter to the floor. "Do not enchant me, witch," he said. "I won't stand for that."

Nimueh noticed vaguely the weary tone he used. "I will not use magic against you, prince, but I need you to see many important things. Will you follow willingly?"

"I shall."

"Then let us begin."

The woman touched a cold hand to the prince's forehead and said words, words that Arthur did not and could never fully comprehend. A sense of slight nausea overwhelmed his senses. But more overpowering was the warmth. He closed his eyes and relished it, hearing all noises fade away into the background.

Sounds crashed back to him a moment later and the warmth was replaced with a slight chill. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a small hut, nothing really suitable to live in.

A woman lay in the far corner on a bed and clutched a small bundle of clothes to her chest.

The prince ducked in a small alcove before she saw him, but was irritated when Nimueh laughed beside him. "These are merely shadows of the past," she explained. "They cannot hear you, cannot see you, cannot feel you. They can never be changed, and should never be. I wish you to see all this."

Slowly, Arthur came out from his hiding spot just as a gurgling noise came from the young woman. He crept forward when she laughed at seemingly nothing. He stood on one side of the bed and gazed down at the bundle.

In the rags was a young babe, no less than a week old, with bright blue eyes and a mop of raven hair. His ears stuck out comically and Arthur didn't need to see the neckerchief the baby did not wear yet to know who it was.

"My Merlin," the woman whispered, eyes full of compassion and love. Hunith, the boy's mother.

"Not but a few days after he was born, Hunith knew her child was special," Nimueh said softly.

The babe's eyes flashed gold, startling Arthur, and he was intrigued to see a small rattle lift from the table to float over into the waiting child's hand. The mother chuckled. "Oh, Merlin," she exclaimed fondly, "what am I to do with you?"

"We have seen enough here. Let us move on." Arthur nodded grudgingly, not quite ready to move on from such an adorable and wondering sight.

A bright flash and Arthur found himself outside. A young Merlin, maybe seven or eight, was walking and talking with a boy about his age. The prince got close enough to hear the words.

"I'm telling you, Will, Mum loved it! She said to say thank you for the flower! It's in her favorite vase by the window!"

Will. Merlin's friend who died to save him from the brute of a man. Arthur felt a sharp twang as he realized just how close the two boys were.

They were heading towards a river and Arthur kept right at Merlin's side as they walked, intrigued to hear what had happened.

"Well, I couldn't just sit there and give her nothing after she gave me such warm and lovely bread!" Will exclaimed. He blushed just slightly as the warlock went on about how much Hunith loved a certain flower the boy had picked for her.

Soon they came to the water where a group of older boys were standing with a bag. The prince watched as Merlin's face became one of rebellion and determination.

Will looked at his friend nervously. "Can't we just head back? We can always swim another day."

"No," the raven haired youth said calmly. "We came today, and I for one am not going to back down just because some condescending fools think they can boss me around. You can go back if you want. I won't hold it against you if you do. In fact, I think it would be better if you do."

There it was. The overprotective and too-wise-for-his-age personality showing through.

A glint appeared in his friend's eyes. "No way. If you're standing up to them, then I will too."

"Merlin!" Arthur groaned, even though he was aware the boy couldn't hear him. "Just go home! If this is anything like what I think it is, you stand a better chance if you stay away!" Of course the warlock couldn't hear him. And the prince had a feeling he wouldn't listen even if he could.

"Will, this is dangerous. I can handle them."

"So can I. I'm still going with you, no matter what you say."

Merlin shook his head knowingly before saying, "Fine. Let's go, then."

Arthur walked slightly behind them, watching as the events unfolded.

One of the boys turned around, the one holding the sack. "Look," he jeered. "It's the bastard and his friend."

"Shut up, Jaremy," Will snapped. The warlock placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small glare. Arthur knew he was trying to get Will to stop, as his reaction would only serve to edge the bullies on.

"Naw. Don't wanna." The Jaremy boy certainly knew what he was doing.

Merlin stepped forward and said calmly, "We're going swimming. And you can't stop us."

All the children facing the duo laughed. "As if!" a skinny one flanking Jaremy's right said. His blonde hair contrasted with the leader's brown.

His words earned him a smack. "Be quiet, Banden! So, you dare challenge me?"

"No. I do not challenge you. I simply am doing what I want to do. It is your fault if you refuse us this." Merlin was strangely brave for a child his age. Then again, Arthur mused, he had magic he could command with a flick of his wrist.

Jaremy snarled, his dark grey eyes becoming even more feral. "Well, too bad. We have a job to finish. So you'll have to swim another day. Unless you do not mind this floating by you?" He held up the sack, which Arthur, Merlin, and Will realized was moving.

"What's in the sack?" Merlin growled.

"Oh, nothing important. Just a worthless kitten."

Will got a wide-eyed expression, one of complete disbelief. Arthur himself was disgusted. But both of these were far from what Merlin obviously felt.

The warlock's faced morphed into one of fury. "Put. That. Down," he snarled.

"No," Jaremy said tauntingly.

"You're going to regret that," Will observed. The prince didn't know what he was talking about until Merlin shot forward.

He rammed into Jaremy, taking him by surprise. Though the warlock was still nothing but skin and

bones as a child, he put such force into his attack that the bully fell to the ground. Instead of punching him once he was down like Arthur thought he would, Merlin reached for the bag.

"Get it!" Jaremy yelled as he threw the sack. One of his buddies jumped to catch it. Merlin hurtled off the leader before charging at the next bully. However, he was stopped short when Banden wrentched his arms behind his back.

"Not so fast," he purred in the boy's ear.

And there's a future creeper, Arthur thought.

"Let me go!" Merlin yelled.

Jaremy got up slowly, face burning red with rage and embarrassment. "You'll pay now," he hissed. He tried to appear unfazed by the warlock's intent and furious glare, but obviously struggled not to bolt. The bully grabbed the mewing sack and waved it in front of Merlin's face. "See this?" he taunted. "You just sealed her fate. Oh, yes, it's a girl." The warlock's gaze only darkened and Jaremy took half a step back, as did the other bullies.

"Let. The. Kitten. Go."

Jaremy tilted his head to the side as if considering. "Mmm... No." With that, he tossed the bag over the small edge of the ravine and into the cold waters below.

"NO!"

Merlin threw his head back. There was a resounding crack as his skull connected with Banden's nose. He wrenched his arms out of his grasp and lunged forward. The boys tried to grab him again, but each time they retracted, holding various parts of their body. Merlin close lined Jarmey before diving into the water.

Arthur ran to the edge and watched with baited breath. Merlin did not resurface. The other children noticed and turned away. They ran from the scene, probably so they could not be blamed if Merlin died.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Will shouted at the same time. After a few more seconds, a mop of black hair appeared above the water. Merlin started swimming after the bag that was beginning to sink. Frantic mewing rose from the kitten as the sack traveled down stream.

"Merlin! It's going into the rapids! Get out!"

"No!" he called over the rushing water. "I have to save her!" The warlock swam faster until he was almost there. He reached out his hand, preparing to close his fingers around the tie...

...when it fell into the first part of the white water. Merlin tumbled head first, almost striking his head against a protruding stone.

"Merlin!" Will screamed. Then he witnessed something. As did Arthur.

Merlin's eyes turned molten gold. The bag moved out of the water and hovered over to rest on the shore. The warlock quickly swam over, worried about how the bag was no longer moving. He finally got to the water's edge, only to be pulled back in by a suddenly strong current. Will stood frozen for a second before jumping into the water after his friend. Arthur himself ran to the edge and watched anxiously.

Not a full minute later, two heads bobbed above the water. They gasped for air, Merlin mostly limp in Will's grasp. The boy swam them both to shore as fast as he could, then dragged them partway up the bank. He flipped them onto their backs, chests heaving as they regained their breath.

Will was the first to sit up. "What did you do that for?" he asked. "You have magic! You could have saved yourself!"

The young warlock looked up. "You don't... You don't hate me?"

"No! Why would I? Because you have magic? Naw, you're still the same old Merlin I know!" A grin split both of their faces.

"Thank you, Will. Thank you so much!" Merlin stood up and pulled the other boy to his feet before giving him as big a hug as he could.

Arthur looked on, amazed at his manservant's friend's ability to accept Merlin so quickly. It was truely inspiring.

Only a few more seconds was he allowed to watch this picture until a bright flash wisked him away. Arthur found himself watchin Merlin save Gaius' life, bringing the snakes in Valiant's shield to live, Cornelius Segan, the crystal cave, and many others.

What stuck out, though, was when Will died. It was not him who created the wind, it was Merlin.

And Freya. The druid girl that Arthur killed, that Merlin fell in love with.

Balinor, his father and the last dragonlord.

All these images depicted Merlin saving Camelot, Arthur, and Uther, not mentioning many others. How the warlock had handled all this and still stay the same as ever, Arthur didn't know. He knew that even himself would begin to crack with all that responsibility and trials Merlin had resting on his shoulders.

As the last scene faded away, the prince fell into a pit of black. But, it wasn't cold. In fact, it was nice and comfy, a welcoming embrace. Nimueh appeared across from him.

"So," she began. "Have you made a decision, Pendragon?"

Arthur lifted his chin. "I have. Now take me back." The witch nodded and waved her hand. They were back in the cave, Gwaine still holding the still boy.

"What happened?" he asked. "One minute you were there, the next, not. It's been five minutes!" the blonde jsut barely managed to keep his surprised out of his expressions. Of course, she was a sorceress, she could do what she wanted to. Instead, he simply shook his head and turned to her and nodded.

"My time here is done. The old ones are calling me back, so I must leave. Fair well, Arthur Pendragon. Goodbye, good knight. I will see you in the next life."

Gwaine and the prince had to cover their eyes against the sudden light that enveloped Nimueh. It was warm and cold at the same time. Bright, yet dark. It smelled of baking bread and cinnamon, the metallic stench of blood and war. Soon enough, however, it faded away.

"What happened? Arthur?"

The prince stepped forward. "I have made a decision about Merlin's magic."

Arthur unsheathed his sword.

**A/N- Oh yeah. I went there.**

***evil grin* Told you there was a cliffie! **

***cowers from inevitable flaming pitchforks and pointy torches* Don't blame me! Blame my chronic OWCD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *runs away screaming* LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! I CAN'T HELP YELLING WHEN I RUN!**

**Please review? *puppy dog eyes second only to Merlin's***

**~L~**


	15. Chapter 15 By His Bedside

**A/N- Long time. I've missed you guys. But guess what? Here's another one!**

**Thanks to MerlinFan1996 for beta! You rock massively!**

**Benugan!**

Gwaine stood up. "No! You are not going to hurt him!"

"Gwaine, listen to m-"

"No, I will not listen! You saw what he did! He saved us!"

"Gwaine-"

"You are not going to kill my best friend! He has done nothing wro-"

"GWAINE! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

The knight's jaw snapped close and Arthur sighed. "You really think me that heartless? I am not going to hurt him. I refuse to kill him. But don't you think he would feel a lot safer if he won't up to me without a weapon?" With that, the prince tossed the sword to the far wall of the cavern and came over. "Now are you going to let me see him?"

Mutely, Gwaine stepped aside. Arthur kneeled down and gently raised Merlin's head into his arms. "If you won't kill him… What _are_ you going to do?"

"I'm taking him back to Gaius. He'll be healed, and he will remain my servant. But most importantly, _Merlin will not die._" Arthur carefully slid his other arm under his knees to support him before standing up and holding the warlock's battered body. "Go get the horses ready. We have to ride fast and hard."

Gwaine nodded and ran to do as bid.

The prince followed as fast as he dared, holding Merlin's child light body against his own protectively. "Hold on, Merlin," he said quietly. "Hold on."

PRATTARP

They rode quickly, Arthur holding Merlin's pale body in front of himself, an arm around his waist. The warlock's head lolled back on his chest.

Not once did they stop. The whole journey was spent moving. When Arthur and Gwaine spotted the castle, both nearly shouted in joy as they pushed their horses faster. Other than that, the rest of the trip was lost in a blur.

At the gate, the guards took one look at the trio, saw Merlin's blood soaking through his shirt, and one took off running. The other just watched anxiously as they passed, eyes not straying from the warlock's being.

As soon as they reached the courtyard, Gaius, Elyan, and Percival came forward. The two knights carefully brought Merlin down from Arthur's horse, holding him gently as the prince dismounted.

"What happened?" Gaius asked. Arthur shot him a look that just about screamed _later_. The physician got the message and didn't ask again, rather directing the knights to take the boy to his chambers. Arthur made to follow, but Gaius stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Gaius, let me go with him."

"Sire, you're the king's son, remember. He is expecting a full report right away. Then you may come be with Merlin. And I'll be waiting for the _full_ story." The prince nodded and turned away, sparing the warlock one last glance before heading off.

PRATTARP

"So you can see, Father, Merlin has once again saved my life."

Uther was sitting in his throne, impressed. "Your servant- the mentally afflicted one- saved you from a bear attack at the last second? Last I heard he was in Gaius' care for a stab wound."

"Yes, Father. He was. But you see, Merlin sensed that I was in danger and snuck out. It's very lucky that he has this… sixth sense for when I'm in trouble. Most of the time he is of no use, but before he has acted on the same sensitivity and saved me." Arthur prayed with all his might that Uther would be fool enough to fall for it.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

The prince breathed a sigh of relief and turned on his heel. The only thing running through his head was one thought.

_You better be alright, Merlin._

PRATTARP

"Gaius? How is he?"

The physician turned away from his ward. "He is severely exhausted and has lost a lot of blood."

Arthur came over quickly and sat in the chair by Merlin's bedside. He didn't care if he was the prince, or that Merlin was a servant. He didn't care about procedure or protocol, or anything like that. All that mattered was that the warlock was injured.

"I've sent a letter to Merlin's mother, Hunith," Gaius said from the door. "I believe she would like to see her son again."

Those words almost sounded like the death sentence, the final verdict. The prince nodded, automatically blocking out the words. He couldn't hear anything like that, he wouldn't.

"And Arthur?" He looked away from the prone body for a second and locked eyes with Gaius. "Please. Understand." The prince's brow furrowed. What did he mean? Did he know he knew about the magic? …Or was it something else?

Either way, Arthur pretty much ignored him and went back to looking at his servant. He didn't turn back when he heard the door close behind the physician.

What had truly happened?

"Merlin," he said quietly. "I'm hurt and betrayed. You didn't tell me about your magic, you didn't _trust_ me." He paused and took the warlock's hand in his grasp, a brotherly gesture. "But that's alright. I understand."

He sighed as he didn't even twitch.

Arthur continued talking.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin vaguely heard a voice float to him. He hurt, and didn't want to listen. He just wanted to stay in this blackness. Because he knew.

Arthur knew he had magic.

How could he face him now?

Images flashed in the darkness. Arthur beheading him himself. Being burned on the pyre. Led to the dungeons. Forced to be the prince's pet, on hands and knees like a dog, a collar around his neck. Many, many horrible scenarios went by. But when one passed, Merlin stopped it. He clung to it, holding it in place as a seed of hope grew in his chest.

Arthur was grasping in a hug, accepting him for what he was. A promise floated in the air, a promise to set him free when he was king.

Finally, Merlin listened.

"_Merlin, I'm hurt and betrayed. You didn't tell me about your magic, you didn't trust me." _

Merlin's heart sank and he prepared to slink back to the darkness. He knew that voice. It was Arthur.

A pause and a warm touch somewhere on his body. _"But that's alright. I understand. You are the only one to really get me, really understand. My father is wrong, in more ways than one. A prince and a servant can be friends, I know now. You are my best friend, and I don't want to lose you."_

Was he kidding? How could he understand, really truly understand? But nevertheless, the ice in his stomach slowly melted.

"_And I also know one thing. You, Merlin, are not dangerous. You are not evil, never could be. I have seen your past; I know what you've been through. And I am sorry for everything I've done to make you reconsider trusting me."_

By this point, the only thing Merlin could do was listen carefully, digesting each word.

"_But most of all I know this. Not all magic is evil. It is the wielder, not the thing in itself. You have magic, but you are still the same old Merlin. Nothing could change that."_

A pause.

"_Merlin… I accept you for who you are. Now don't you dare go now, you idiot."_

The warlock rejoiced and began his journey back to light of day.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin was tired. He had swam, tried to flee the darkness, but it seemed with every two steps forward he was forced three back. His head hurt, he was exhausted, and he didn't know if he could do it anymore.

Damn his destiny. He couldn't go on.

Merlin sank back into oblivion, welcoming its embrace.

PRATTARP

For three days Arthur stayed at Merlin's side, only leaving when absolutely necessary. Hunith arrived on the second day, taking the place at Merlin's other side. They shared a knowing gaze every once in a while.

Gaius wrung what had happened from the prince on the first night. From then he had proceeded to tell Arthur exactly what transpired once the warlock had come to Camelot, filling in the blanks Nimueh had left.

The king had long stopped trying to remove his son from the physician's chambers, resigning to worry about him secretly. He desperately hoped the servant would get better. Hopefully then Arthur would come back and become himself again.

Each day, Merlin's health decreased. Every knight, close to Merlin or not, eventually came. They each bid farewells, except for the ones closest to the boy. Each time Arthur closed his ears, refusing to think the raven haired young man was beyond hope.

On the night of the fourth day, Gaius came to Arthur. He had called Hunith out, and she had not been back in.

"Arthur," the physician said quietly. The prince looked up. "I have something to tell you."

The prince inclined his head for Gaius to continue.

"Merlin was struck with a blade in his abdomen. He then transported himself with magic when he was still weak. He then proceeded to not only set you and Gwaine free, but defeated both Mordred and Nimueh, some of the most powerful magic users."

What was Gaius saying?

"He battled against the strongest mind control technique other than the Fomorrah, and won. Now his health is deteriorating quickly, and it seems his will has faded."

Arthur stared at the physician. "Don't you dare say it, Gaius. Don't you dare."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. But it has taken too much out of him. Merlin will not last the night."

Arthur howled his pain and grief to the skies.

**A/N- Oh no. *picks up large shield* DON'T HURT ME! *uses magic to enforce shield* *suddenly realizes self isn't cool enough to have magic and screams***

**Guess what people? CLIFFIE! Oh gosh, I'm so mean!**

**AND there are 98 reviews so far! Come on, people, let's make it to 100! Please? Anymore than that and I'll update super fast!**

**Have a wonderful life and a great time with this cliffie!**

**~L~**


	16. Chapter 16 Damn Clotpole!

**A/N- Okay, it's official. My computer hates me. And you readers. I had a whole chapter typed, longer than this one, and it deleted the whole thing on me! So sorry this is smaller than it would have been. :'( Don't blame me.**

**Oh, and also sorry if this is crap. I'm sick and I honestly don't know how good this is.**

**Merlin no miney. No matter how much I want to have them. :'( I don't even live on the same side of the world as Colin Morgan.**

**Thanks to MerlinFan1996 for betaing!**

**Benugan!**

"No! No, please! Merlin, you can't do this to me! Please, you can't die! Not after everything! You saved me- twice I might add- and you survived that. You defeated both a sorceress and a druid. With your magic. And I accepted it! Did you hear me, Merlin? I accept your magic! You are not evil, you do not wish to harm, and you've protected me! Not now, not after everything. You can't leave me, Merlin. You can't. Please, Merlin, you're my best friend. Please…"

Gaius watched as the prince spoke to his ward with sad eyes. He couldn't say how much this hurt him, not to mention everyone else who liked and thought of the warlock as a friend. His death would leave an impact so deep it would never be filled again. Merlin had touched too many lives in Camelot to just fade away as another meaningless death.

The old physician quietly shut the door and turned away, briefly closing his eyes and sagging before regaining his composure and stepping down the stairs. He felt like he was older than his real years.

Arthur's words rang in his head, echoing over and over again. It became like a song, or a poem that wouldn't go away. However, it held no tune. And unfortunately it held no joy.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin heard the words. He heard everything, though some was a bit distorted. _I'm sorry, Arthur,_ he thought. _I'm so sorry. But I can't do it anymore. Please understand._ If he could have, tears would have been running down his face.

He had no intention of turning back. He would miss his friends, his mother and Gaius, but it was his time to go. He had had enough and Merlin had been willing to pay the price to save the prince, and he had known what the cost might have been.

At least he went down fighting for Albion.

_Thank you for not being mad. I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. You were my best friend too, Arthur. _

The warlock's strength drained dramatically.

_I wish I could tell you goodbye. Somehow._

PRATTARP

Arthur sat with Merlin for at least four hours. It was deep in the night, candles shining the only light to be able to see by. The prince had stopped muttering and talking to the younger boy and paid no heed to the tear tracks marking his face. All he could see was his best friend as his face got paler, his breathing became shallower, and Arthur could practically feel the life draining from him.

He was losing hope.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," he suddenly uttered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you; I didn't help you. I never gave you the proof that if you ever revealed your magic I would accept it. It's my fault you're dying. It's all my fault."

The younger boy made no signs of recognition to the words at all. Without even realizing, Arthur had been hoping deep down that Merlin would suddenly sit up and laugh at him, making fun of the prince for caring. This didn't happen and Arthur felt something die inside him.

He made no response except for his breathing to suddenly decline and even more blood to drain from his pale skin.

Arthur was done.

"I hope you can hear me, Merlin. You're my best friend. I'll never forget you. I hope you have no pain where you're going, and that you're not in any right now. When you pass on, will you say hello to my mother for me? And possibly take care of her if you can? And I hope you'll need a prince in the next life, because I'll definitely need a servant. And a best friend."

Arthur swallowed heavily as tears began to stream down his face again, the salty drops shattering against the warlock's skin as they fell of the prince's chin.

"But most importantly, I want to say goodbye and thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me, magical or not. Goodbye, best friend."

IDIOTTOIDI

As the words came to him, Merlin couldn't believe his ears. The prat was giving up on him! How dare he!

_I'll show him, _he thought. _You are not allowed to do that, you royal clotpole._

Mentally smirking, Merlin enacted his newly formed plan.

PRATTARP

Arthur's heart pounded when he noticed the warlock's chest did not rise. _No, no, no, no! _The prince shot forward and put his ear to Merlin's chest. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

There was no sound.

Merlin was dead.

Merlin was dead.

_Merlin was dead._

"What?" Arthur whimpered. He pulled back slowly and bent over, face in his hands. He couldn't look at that expression anymore, peaceful as it was.

His servant would never smile again, never grin that goofy grin of his. His eyes wouldn't sparkle with mischief or a poorly hidden insult. No more friendly banter or sudden wisdom.

His best friend was gone forever.

Arthur couldn't stop the torrent of emotions, the constricting of his throat and the ice block in his stomach. His heart was being squeezed with impossible tightness. The sobs tore from his lips with incredible force.

"What the hell are you crying about, clotpole? I'm not going anywhere."

Arthur looked up with shock at the weak voice. He gasped.

The warlock was staring at him through sparkling eyes, full of compassion and care for the prince. He was very much alive.

"Merlin."

**A/N- There you guys go. I'll try to get the next up soon, but no guarantees with this stupid cold. Or flu. Or whatever this is.**

**Also, newsflash! The next chapter of Hastened Fate will be up in about three or four days! If I find my papers with it on… *ten minutes of searching later* Yes! Found it! It will be up soon! Yay!**

**And please review! I love and appreciate them! And you don't want me to feel sad and lonely for lack of reviews, do you? *gets teary eyed* Do you? Please?**

**See you soon!**

**~L~**


	17. Chapter 17 Just To Spite

**A/N- So, I've finally succeeded in updating sooner than usual! I'm happy! And I'm sure you are, too!**

**Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews, I've been busy. Trying to write a ten paragraph report on Jolly Ranchers for school. ONE CANDY. Seriously. Takes too long.**

**Thanks to MerlinFan1996 for betaing!**

**Benugan!**

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. He quickly grabbed the warlock in a bone-crushing bear hug. "You're alright!"

The raven haired boy wheezed with the force of the embrace. "Ar-Arthur," he gasped out. "Can't breathe…"

Arthur started and pulled back suddenly. He kept a firm grip of the boy's shoulders, though. "Sorry," he said, expression meek. "I just… I thought you were dead."

The warlock suddenly started laughing. Arthur looked at him. "What's so funny?" he asked as Merlin finally settled down.

"You just said almost the exact same thing Gwen did when I drank that poison for you! I found it hilarious!" Suddenly, Merlin stopped smiling. It disappeared in a mask of seriousness, though a twinkle remained in his eyes. "You're not going to kiss me like she did, are you?"

The prince's face turned red with embarrassment and shock. "Gwen kissed you?"

Merlin grinned. "Yeah, she did. Long before she ever liked you!" He laughed, but stopped, clutching his stomach. The warlock hissed in pain. "Ow."

Arthur wrung his hands, unsure quite what to do. "Should I get Gaius?"

"I-I'll be fine."

"No, you're obviously not. I'll be right back." As Arthur got up and was about to open the door, he turned back to Merlin with a fond smile on his face. "I never trust you when you say that."

The raven haired boy grinned his trademark smile. "Don't be too sure about that."

Arthur shook his head and went out, still in shock that his best friend was alive.

IDIOTTOIDIT

As soon as the prince was out of the room, Merlin slumped down with a groan of pain. The truth was it felt like his stomach was on fire. Of course, he wouldn't tell Arthur that, but oh well. Unfortunately for him Gaius would be up soon, along with a vile tasting potion. But he'd take it, if only for their sake.

Sure enough, the physician soon hurried into his room, the prince not far behind. He came right over to him, while Arthur stood a ways back. "Here," he said. "Arthur told me you were hurting."

Despite knowing he was going to have to take it anyways, Merlin shook his head. "I'm fine. It's not too bad. I'll survive."

Gaius fixed him with _the eyebrow_. "Merlin, you are taking this no matter what you say."

"Gaius-" Merlin was interrupted in his protests, however, when he found the old man had sprung forward and tipped the liquid in his throat. He swallowed and sputtered for a moment, eyes wide. "Gaius!" he said, exasperated. "I was going to take it!"

The physician merely shrugged. "Just making sure."

Arthur was giggling. "Arthur!" Merlin whined. "Shut up!"

"And why should I?"

A smug look on his face, the warlock replied, "Because it's not manly to giggle!"

"Merlin!"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Shut it!"

Merlin laughed, feeling how the potion was working. It was numbing the pain, sure, but Gaius (the sneaky old man) had also slipped a sleeping draught in. His eyelids were beginning to droop, dropping lower and lower. Even as he tried to contain it, a huge yawn opened his mouth wide. The prince smiled and came over. "Come on," he said. "It's time for you to sleep."

The warlock tried to feebly protest, but was ignored as Arthur lowered him down onto his pillows. He pulled the blanket up to his friend's chin, smiling gently at him. "You need it. Goodnight, Merlin."

Blearily, the younger boy blinked up at them. He surrendered to the potion and said a small, "Goodnight, Arthur," before drifting off, a sleepy smile on his face.

Neither even remembered the magic that had been revealed.

PRATTARP

The next day found the prince in the physician's chamber, by Merlin's side again. Still he would not leave.

Uther had thought once the boy had woken up Arthur would go back to his duties, but grudgingly accepted that his son would not fully go back until his servant was mostly healed. He did not come to this conclusion, however, until Arthur had gotten right up in his face, telling him the facts in a deadly hiss. So the prince was allowed to stay.

"Gaius," he said in his current spot near the window. "Merlin_ is_ going to be alright now, right?"

The physician smiled. "He'll be just fine. No complications, no infections, nothing. He's making a great recovery, sire."

Arthur turned, rolling his eyes. "You don't need to call me 'sire'. You've called me Arthur before, and I'd prefer if you kept calling me that."

Gaius smiled. "Of course, Arthur."

Arthur turned back to the window, staring out of it with glimmering eyes. Quietly, he muttered to himself, "Merlin is going to be alright." Though he felt like crying in complete joy, he kept it in, seeing as the physician was there. He just couldn't believe it. As he thought, Arthur recalled the words he had said just before Merlin had woken up and been on the road to recovery. _"You can go, Merlin." _Those had been his words.

The prince realized something and felt his face start to grow red. _That little... _he thought. Angrily, he stormed past Gaius, up into his servant's room.

"Sire, where are you going?" the older man called.

He growled and said nothing, just continuing his trek. Once up the steps, he threw the door open. "Merlin!" he yelled. The poor boy sat up with a yelp, still half awake from his nap.

"Wha...?" he squeaked.

"You are such an idiot! You came back just to disobey me, didn't you?"

"What?" Now he was awake.

Arthur stormed over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I told you you could go. Everything. I said my goodbyes, I had accepted it. Then you came back. You came back just to spite me, didn't you?"

The warlock grinned. "So? Since when have I ever listened to you?"

"No, Merlin, it's not funny! You scared me, I thought you were going to die! Why did you do that? Why did you make me go through that?" Tears brimmed in Arthur's eyes.

Merlin looked down, unable to meet the prince's gaze. "I-I didn't want to. I wanted to stay, to come. But it hurt so much, it was too dark. Yet once you said that, I knew I had to come back. There was a light all of a sudden. Because you had given up on me. I could not allow you to do that. If you had and I had really died, I fear you might have become like your father. Unguided, fueled by hate and guilt. But it wasn't your fault, no matter how much you told yourself that. I had to come back. Not for me, oh no. But for you. I came back to save you again."

The word _again_ struck the prince. He knew about Merlin's magic, how could he not now? But that simple word, that one addition that his friend had so nonchalantly stuck onto the end of his sentence showed Arthur how many times he really had been saved by his servant. He needed the whole story. And soon.

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have gotten angry. I should have been glad just for the fact that you are here, alive and well, and not question why. I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful."

"Your apology is accepted, Arthur. You don't need to do that, though. It's perfectly understandable. I know what you mean by saying all of what you did." He smiled reassuringly at the prince.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "Really?"

The warlock nodded. "Really."

"Well, don't do it again, you hear me? Don't go out and get yourself killed. At all. In fact, I may have to keep you under lock and key!"

Merlin's eyes widened. "Arthur! You can't do that!"

He crossed his arms, smirking evilly. "And why not?"

"Because I'd get bored from being cooped up all day!"

Arthur laughed. "Only you, Merlin!"

"What!" he replied, faking an indignant tone.

The prince simply shook his head and turned to go. "Get some sleep, Merlin." With that, he left, still smiling fondly, knowing Merlin would do as he asked.

Only once he was outside did he realize.

He didn't ask to hear his friend's history with magic.

**A/N- Heya. Yeah, I know, not really a cliffie! AH, shocker! Right? XD**

**I will try to update sooner, as I have a sequel planned. And it should be better than this one. Hopefully.**

**GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS! I have a facebook account where you can see what I'm doing and get updates on about when I'm updating! Haha, said 'update' twice in same sentence! Anyways, my username is Luna ShadowWolf. My pic is the same one as on here, the one with Arthur saving Merlin from the pyre? Yeah, that one. Don't worry about your identity being stolen, or whatever, because I don't look at that. I already have one person friends with me for updates, and I still have no clue who they are. At all. Don't even know their name. Your identity is safe with me!**

**And I need some advice. Should I get a twitter account too? So that it's even easier?**

**Please review!**

**~L~**


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**A/N- Excuse time! I've been sick and family problems, so sorry it's been so long. I really didn't mean to leave it this long, honest! And now that everything's worked out, anything I'm writing will now get done sooner. But it's done now! Finally!**

** I guess that's the only good thing about being sick. I get time to write. **

** Kudos to MerlinFan1996 for betaing!**

**Benugan this final chapter for Mind Games!**

Weeks passed. Merlin had been let back as Arthur's servant, so long as he didn't do any heavy lifting or get overtired. The prince had readily agreed to do as Gaius instructed, though the patient in question was not happy about the restrictions. The warlock's wounds were healing nicely and Arthur knew everything about his magic (even though it took him all of one day and halfway into the night).

Arthur and Gwaine could stand each other a little better, but the ale-lover was jealous how close Arthur and Merlin were- not that he'd admit it. He was just glad that Merlin was safe and sound. The magic didn't bother him at all. He just had to be careful not to tell anyone when he got drunk. This was easier said than done.

Camelot had settled down for the time being. The crime rate was low and no one had encountered Mordred. There had been many searches for him when Arthur told his Father, but none were successful. It seemed that either he'd gone off into hiding or Merlin had dealt a fatal blow. Merlin, despite the positive possibility of the druid boy being gone, was on high alert. Arthur thought he was just being overly cautious.

Speaking of the older boy... He almost never let Merlin out of his sight. He made him do all the chores the warlock previously did in his own room in Arthur's chambers. At night, Arthur claimed he 'couldn't sleep without going for a walk', and went with Merlin to Gaius'. Then a servant had suddenly started waiting outside the physician's chambers till the warlock came out, insisting upon walking all the way to the kitchens and up to Arthur's room. It took a week for the raven haired youth to figure out that the royal had sent the servant to watch him.

A month after the incident, Uther fell ill. Then one night he went to sleep and didn't wake up. Arthur became King, Guinevere became Queen, and Merlin stayed as Arthur's manservant. The new king had promised Merlin he'd return magic to the kingdom; he just wasn't sure how to go about it.

All in all, things were looking up. Gwen had caught Merlin using magic to polish Arthur's boots while he read, but she accepted it despite magic's role in the death of her father. She claimed that magic couldn't possibly be evil if Merlin was born with it. Gwaine had so far kept it a secret, though there were no guarantees with him.

Merlin and Arthur stayed the same as ever…

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Dollophead."

"Oi!"

"Oi, what?"

"Go do your chores!"

"Since when do I listen to you?"

"Since now! Take that!"

"Ow! Ow, quit it! I don't deserve this noogy! Ouch!"

"Yes, you did! Say I'm the greatest king ever!"

"Ow! No!"

"I won't stop!"

"Fine! Arthur is the greatest king ever!"

"There. I let go. Wasn't so hard to say, was it?"

"Oops, I forgot something when I said that."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. I meant to say, 'Arthur is the greatest king ever at being a royal prat!"

"MERLIN! YOU GET BACK HERE! DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME!"

_The End_

**A/N- …**

** I can't believe it's finished. Guys, I finished it!**

**Now I need your opinion. ****Should I do a sequel? The updates would be faster! Either leave it in a review or vote on my poll! I already have an outline (in my head- I can't write outlines on paper or else I lose interest) but I can't decide if I should write it or just leave it in my head or change some of the details and make it into a different fic… Please tell me what I should do!**

** I thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or alerted me or my fic! I owe it all to you wonderful people for encouraging me to write this! Again, I apologize for being so slow, but thank you for staying with me anyways!**

** *sniff sniff* And now I must bid ado for this fic… Goodbye and happy travels to you all… *sniff sniff***

** Please review! :D**

** ~L~**


	19. Chapter 19 Final AN

**A/N- Hey, guys! All my Mind Games fans! I have some great news that I bet many of you will be excited for!**

**I have uploaded the first chapter of Trick of Topaz, the sequel to this fic! I hope it will live up to its predecessor! I'll be exploring some new emotions and situations, so I really hope it doesn't suck. :/**

**Anyways, that's what I wanted to say! Also, for those out there who want to keep up to date with my current progress on any of my fics, I have a special author's account on facebook! My 'name' is Luna ShadowWolf (they made me put a space there and no numbers) and my picture, so you know it's me, is the same as my pic here on . I promise that you can use your personal fb account to friend me and I will not go snooping into your life. I am not a creeper who does that. *shudder***

**I already have about ten people friended me, told me their usernames on here or that they don't have an account, and that's about it! I accept any friend requests! Just so you know, I will be posting statuses saying about how far I am with a certain chapter, if I need help, new plotbunnies, when I'm uploading, etc. Plus, if you become my friend, I offer free, exclusive clues and inside looks at my fics. (Of course I'm not bribing you **_**at all…**_**)**

**Also, I will upload pictures of whatever strikes my Merlin fancy, but none of it will be explicit or slash (I don't have anything against that though!) or anything that says more than hell, damn, or ass/arse. I will be keeping my profile clean for everyone. I promise. *crosses heart***

**And, since I am not actually allowed to take up a whole chapter as an a/n, I am going to give you a little monologue (is it called a monologue when it's just dialogue from one person? Oh well. I don't care) that could become a one, two, or even full blown multi-fic. Just tell me what you want!**

"Arthur, you can't! Please, don't do this. You're not your father, Arthur. I know you and I know you don't want to do this. You're not a murderer.

"Fine. Go ahead. Just know this, Arthur Pendragon. If you kill those sorcerers and their families in cold blood, you will become what you feared you would. You'll be just like your father. Know, that if you keep going, you'll no longer be my friend. You won't be the man that is my brother.

"If you do this, I'll leave Camelot. And I'll never look back."


End file.
